Material Girl
by Lady Venus 25
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan tem agido de acordo com os padrões impostos por seus familiares. Agora ela sabe que isso deve mudar quando percebe que está para noivar com James Hunter, para uma potencial união entre as empresas. Bom, isso se ele conseguir pedir a mão dela.
1. Alguns Garotos

**Alguns Garotos**

Mamãe levou sete minutos para encontrar meus sapatos, os que combinavam perfeitamente com a minha roupa e bolsa. Fui sua bonequinha até ela dizer chega. Meus pés estavam doloridos, mas não reclamei. Se o fizesse, ela aumentaria minhas aulas de etiqueta para quatro horas e não três, com certeza, com toda certeza. Eu via seu comportamento imperativo a quase vinte anos.

\- Sua saia quase não fechou, o que está fazendo com a sua dieta?

\- Nada, estou seguindo toda a tabela.

\- Sem jantar por essa semana, preciso que você entre naquele vestido para o sábado.

\- Sábado?

\- James e os pais virão. Algo me diz que seu noivado está próximo.

Meu noivado... pensei com tristeza. Não amava James, e ele com certeza não me amava. Mas ele me confessou que tentaria. Outra farsa, a primeira: Esse casamento. A segunda: Ele não iria largar a namorada de longa data. Bem, não que isso importasse. James seria mais um cara que minha mãe me joga a quase dois anos.

Não tenho tempo de pensar no que aconteceu para que os outros se fossem antes de escutar mais um comando da minha megera.

\- Agora desça e seja a mais sorridente mocinha da sala.

\- Claro, mamãe.

Já estava a mais de duas horas caminhando pelo primeiro andar da minha casa. Me sentei ao lado de Rosalie.

\- Mas já?

\- Eu só queria subir e sumir.

\- Eu queria muito te ajudar, mas ir contra a tia Re? Eu passo.

Fiquei calada. Minha mãe se aproximava de mim e suas feições, apesar de alegres, não diziam o mesmo que seus olhos. Ela estava com ódio.

\- Isabella, o que está fazendo?

\- Descansando? - Rosie questiona.

\- Você pode descansar quando estiver morta, levante-se, os Cullen e os McCarty acabaram de chegar.

Segui minha mãe até a sala principal e encontro Emmett e Edward, o primeiro me olha e ri malicioso. Seus pais me notam logo em seguida.

\- Senhor Leonard, senhor Theodore, é um prazer revê-los.

\- Querida Isabella, por favor, me chame de Leo e o Theo não se incomoda se chama-lo de ...bom, Theo!

\- Só se me chamar de Bella. Não precisamos dessas formalidades. - Ele riu e nos beijamos nas bochechas.

Abraço Esme e cumprimento Carlisle. Ela é amiga da minha mãe e sempre nos vemos nas visitas semanais ao salão de beleza. Os Cullen moram a dois quilômetros daqui, a casa mais próxima até então.

\- Acabo de perceber que finalmente seu cabelo está chegando no tom certo para o loiro perfeito.

\- Eu espero que sim, na sexta estarei cedo naquele salão para finalmente finalizar a minha transformação. - Meu riso falso nunca pareceu tão verdadeiro.

Edward me puxa para seus braços e eu não tenho que fingir meus sorrisos para ele. Ele me aperta antes de me soltar um pouco para falar.

-Bella, você é uma daquelas raras mulheres que se pintasse seu cabelo de verde e rosa, ainda ficaria linda. - ele sussurrou e eu aumentei mais meu sorriso.

Pode até ser verdade, mas eu prefiro a minha cor natural nos cabelos, mas minha mãe disse que eu deveria mudar. E eu, sou totalmente obediente a ela. Obediente por demais.

\- Obrigada. Até que enfim você apareceu, pensei que tinha esquecido de mim.

\- E perder mais uma temporada com você?

Nas férias passadas, Edward decidiu por ficar e adiantar algumas matérias para que terminasse a sua faculdade de medicina o mais breve possível.

\- Be-ella - cantarola Charlotte Sinclair, eu a olho caminhando para mim e vejo o seu marido, Peter Hunter e, meu quase-noivo, James. - Chegamos querida, estava ansiosa para ver você. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Lola. Algum motivo especial? - Brinquei, a senhora Sinclair é a única pessoa agradável naquela família. Digo pelo meu ponto de vista.

\- Espero que seja isso mesmo, estou cansada e entediada, preciso organizar uma festa, tipo... um casamento!

Sorrio amarelo para ela. Escuto risadas abafadas atrás de mim, Emmett e Edward. Grandes filhos da pura. James e Peter me cumprimentam, o primeiro até me dá um beijo na bochecha. Mamãe se aproxima e preenche o silêncio de 10 segundos que tivemos.

Achei meu pai do lado de fora, ele estava fumando. Arranquei o cigarro da mão dele e joguei fora.

\- Não.

\- Sim.

\- A culpa é da sua mãe.

\- Bem, falando dela, você bem que podia me ajudar.

\- Quem devo matar?

\- Pai! Ninguém. Mas eu preciso de mais tempo. James não me ama e eu sei, com certeza, não o amo também.

\- Quer que eu convença sua mãe? A minha esposa? Aquela mulher ali? - Ele diz sem olhar para ela. - Vou ficar fora dessa. Peça para eu matar alguém e eu faço sem pensar, mas ir contra aquela megera?

\- Ela é sua esposa.

\- Não. EU sou esposo dela.

\- E que diferença isso faz.

-Você não vai entender. - Ele diz e puxa outro cigarro. - Não conte para ela. - Ele se afasta acendendo mais um.

Volto para a sala e percebo Edward falando com a perturbada da Tânia Denali. Ela aperta os bíceps dele e eu fico nervosa em olhar aquilo. Que garota esquisita. Edward sorriu com algo que Rosalie disse e Emmett também, ignorando a pulga do seu lado.

Quase me aproximo quando James pega a minha mão e me leva para o meio da sala. Ele sorri para os pais e me olha com um falso brilho sonhador.

\- Eu estive esperando isso por muito tempo. - Ele tira um anel bonito de diamante da caixinha que estava em seu bolso. – Diamantes são os melhores amigos de uma dama. – Ele pisca para a mãe dele e ela levanta os dedos polegares em aprovação. O que ela pensa que eu sou?

O que eu deixei que os outros acreditassem.

Existem garotos e existem garotos. James é do tipo mauricinho, que acha que deve se guiar pelo que outros mandam ele fazer. E tenho certeza que casar comigo, a filha de uma ex-cantora de sucesso e do senador, tem grandes vantagens. A família dele é dona de várias empresas e microempresas por aqui e na região. Ele só vê VANTAGEM escrito na minha testa.

Olho sobre os ombros para Edward. Eu queria ser corajosa e dizer que gosto dele. Mas minha mãe, a quem sou obediente, vai odiar que eu pense no filho da nossa antiga empregada. Por mais que hoje, Esme esteja tão ou mais rica que minha mãe, graças ao petróleo encontrado no terreno dela a quase dez anos atrás.

Com esse pensamento, percebo que não sou dona de mim. Me sinto sufocada e por um momento, penso que vou desmaiar. Mas eu apenas finjo quando caio nos braços de alguém e mantenho a respiração fraca e os olhos imóveis. Sei que meu tempo está acabando e minha mãe não vai mais deixar que eu enxote pretendentes daqui.


	2. Levantar meu interesse

Depois do falso desmaio de Bella, todos partiram quando ela foi levada nos braços do amigo, Edward, para o quarto. Um quase médico era o melhor e mais eficiente que tinham. Ele percebeu na hora que ela fingia e ajudou a farsa. Bella se sentiu grata e ele saiu do quarto dizendo que ela precisaria de descanso por pelo menos dois dias graças ao estresse que me deixou fraca. Sua voz transmitia tanta certeza que quase acreditava naquela mentira.

\- Bella. - Ele chamou quando estavam sozinhos. - Amor.

Ela faz um biquinho e ele sorriu enquanto selava os lábios nos dela. Bella abriu os olhos e se sentou.

\- Está cada vez mais difícil esconder. - Ela suspira acariciando e depois lhe dando um beliscão. - Para de deixar a lesa da Tania te tocar.

\- Eu tento, mas como ela acha que eu estou solteiro...

\- Mas não está.

\- É claro, minha namorada morena e gostosa que nunca aparece comigo.

\- Estou loira agora.

\- Continua gostosa. Eu te disse, você é uma daquelas mulheres que consegue ser linda com qualquer cor. - ele puxou ela para o seu colo, de costas para ele. Suas mãos se apertando ao redor dela.

\- Edward. Eu quero que ela faça isso do jeito mais fácil. Ir contra a minha mãe é ir contra...

\- O diabo?

\- Contra tudo que eu acreditei por toda a vida.

\- Sua mãe nunca vai me ver como um pretendente para você.

\- Mas eu amo você, será que ela não vê que eu tenho o coração tomado? - Diz levando a mão dele para cima do seu seio. - Se ela descobrir que eu não sou mais virgem aí sim.

\- Você não se arrepende, não é? - Ele diz acariciando o seio macio dela, que está ficando mais duro. Ela sentia a pele arrepiar quando ele puxa a manga da sua blusa para baixo e lhe beija o ombro.

\- Como eu posso me arrepender? Você preparou a noite mais mágica da minha vida. Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir retribuir. - Ele para de beijar o ombro dela e vira seu rosto para o dele.

\- A única coisa que eu quero é ver você feliz. E eu sei que você passou naquela prova Bella, está mais do que pronta para seguir seus sonhos.

\- Minha mãe vai me odiar.

\- Você vai se odiar quando, no futuro, estiver mais e mais infeliz. - Ele a beija e toda aquela sensação gostosa de perigo surge quando escutam a maçaneta girar.

Eles se afastam, Bella percebe que Edward estava bem animadinho e ele correu para o banheiro. Ela se arruma e abre a porta com uma cara de falso enjoo. Seu pai está ali, de pé e a encara sorridente.

\- Se fosse ela, teria aberto a porta com a chave extra.

\- Que chave extra? - Bella arregala os olhos para a única chave na mão dele. - Obrigada pai.

\- Bem, eu tenho que ajudar minha bebê. Um pouco. Às vezes. - Ele se enrola um pouco.

\- Ok, eu estou um pouco melhor, mas não estou muito melhor, vou ficar no quarto tá? - Ele assente.

\- Tudo bem. Quando estiver pronta. - Ele beija a testa dela e fala um pouco mais alto para a porta do banheiro. - Estou saindo Edward!

Bella engole a risadinha e espera o pai sumir antes de fechar a porta. Quando se vira, Edward está próximo dela. Eles se despedem com um beijo rápido e então ele assume sua pose de médico em ação.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu te amo Bella, não me faça esperar mais.

\- Esperar o quê?

\- Para contar para o mundo que somos apaixonados. - Ele saiu do quarto depois disso.

Achava injusto que a mãe dele distribuísse tanto carinho para com a família dela quando a preconceituosa Renné era tão asquerosa a ponto de nem colocar Edward como opção. Esme é linda, sempre foi, uma mulher inteligente e por isso que hoje é rica. Quase que conseguiam roubar dela suas terras, mas ela foi corajosa e firme ao defender o que era dela e da família.

Bella queria ser como ela. Forte, mais inteligente e sagaz. Ser corajosa e se defender da mãe. Ser melhor por Edward. Ser melhor por ela mesma.

A mudança repentina aconteceu quando Bella acordou na sexta. Ela decidiu que não iria para as aulas de etiqueta e que o seu plano teria que começar antes do jantar de noivado. Que mesmo depois daquilo - o seu desmaio - iria acontecer.

Abriu um sorriso quando entrou no salão do outro lado da cidade, um bem diferente daquele que ela costumava ir. Era um salão grande, de um andar só. A mudança radical começaria ali. Uma menina saiu de lá com um moicano. Ok, talvez não tão radical assim.

A mulher, dona dali, logo foi cumprimentar a menina que entrara. A senhora de pouco mais de 30 a 35 anos sorriu para o loiro platinado nos cabelos de Bella.

\- Olá docinho, você veio fazer as unhas, uma limpezinha de pele...?

\- Eu vim mudar meu cabelo. - Bella respondeu rápido.

\- Mas seu loiro está perfe...

\- Perfeito? Não. Eu quero uma mudança esquisita. Mas não quero ficar feia sabe, porém...

\- Você está fugindo da polícia?

\- Hum... não

\- Então não vejo motivos para estragar ele. Não posso te ajudar. - Bella ficou espantada com a mulher.

\- Mas eu posso pagar...

-Sei que pode querida, mas eu prezo o bem-estar das minhas clientes, não o contrário.

\- E a moça de moicano que saiu daqui?

\- Ah, eu tinha expulsado ela. - A mulher se virou na busca do celular, mas Bella queria sair dali outra. Pegou uma tesoura e, com os cabelos longos soltos, cortou metade deles. A mulher gritou. - O que você fez?

\- Preciso fazer isso. - Continua cortando até que a tesoura é tirada de sua mão pela cabelereira. - Qual é a cor de tinta que você tem?

Entrou e colocou as chaves de casa de volta na mochila. Foi para o seu quarto e mandou uma mensagem para Edward e Emmett que sabia que seria lida por Rose. Depois dos textos fazendo suspense, ela mandou foto dos cabelos loiros no chão do salão. E depois dela com a tinta fresca no cabelo.

\- Você só pode ser demente! - Gritou Rosalie pelo telefone. - Meu Deus, eu nem tenho roupa para essa ocasião.

\- Que ocasião?

\- Seu enterro caralho! Tu vais ser morta em breve. Foge de casa!

\- Não vou fugir.

\- Bella, porra Bella. Você pintou a caralha desse teu cabelo de rosa.

\- Cortei também. Edward disse que gostou.

\- E o que aquele merda entende de cabelo? Ele nem consegue arrumar aquele ninho dele.

Ficou calada enquanto a prima continuava xingando a ela e a sua sexta geração. Desligou na cara dela e se declarou morta. Ou Dona Re lhe mata ou sua querida prima Rosalie o faria.

Começou a pensar em quando fez dezoito anos e sua mãe convidou seus muitos amigos para a festa. Se Bella viu dois amigos dela foi muito. Renne apresentou vários rapazes, estes que estavam cursando uma faculdade ela só podia dizer que sua vocação ainda não tinha sido encontrada.

O que não era bem mentira.

Bella nunca se quer pôde pensar em uma profissão além da de dona de casa. Era uma aluna nota dez nas matérias de fazer uma boa comida para o marido, estar linda e pronta para quando o marido chegasse, se dedicar ao marido e aos filhos, ser a dona se um a casa linda, grande e limpa.

Levantou a cabeça e seguiu para fora do quarto ainda pensando nos pretendentes.

Primeiro foi Garrett, um cara charmoso e muito alto, muito mesmo. Bella descobriu que ele era apaixonado por uma mulher bem mais velha, a professora dele de italiano. Ela não precisou se esforçar tanto para convence-lo de seguir os sonhos e se declarar para a mulher certa.

Nunca mais o viu, mas soube que eles se casaram ainda naquele ano.

Renné descobriu mais tarde sobre a conversa que eles tiveram e Bella sentiu a ira da mãe. Se ela era um demônio diariamente, então ela se turbinou de ódio e destratou Bella pelo resto do mês.

E foi dois meses depois de Garrett que Bella conheceu James. Na época, ele nem tinha a madrasta, Charlotte. Ele chegou com todo papo furado e tentou conquista-la, mas Bella queria gargalhar do rapaz. Seu cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo era esquisito e ela se conteve para não rir demais.

Depois de algumas semanas o pai dele se casou de novo e eles passaram um tempo fora do país. Bella tinha certeza de que James era um demônio em forma de gente. Sua mãe era uma dondoca nascida em berço de ouro. Mas James era um caloteiro, ela reconheceu. Agia como se não se afetasse com a fortuna de Bella, dos pais dela.

Antes do seu aniversário de dezenove, Bella recebeu a visita de Emmett. E bem, Rosalie ajudou a prima nisso. Hoje os dois são namorados e Emmett é o irmão que Bella nunca teve. Mas ele não podia proteger a "irmã" da dona Re.

Ela levantou a mão e quase bateu na filha. Ficou com a mão no ar por alguns segundos. Depois voltou a si. Nunca bateu em Isabella, não começaria agora. Depois disso Bella ficou ainda mais temerosa do que a mãe poderia fazer.

Bom, agora Bella tinha que reagir. Sua mãe queria que ela se transformasse na nova Renné e ela tinha medo disso. Ela nunca fez faculdade e depois que a filha nasceu, desistiu da carreira de cantora. Devia ser isso o motivo de tanta ira.

Mas tinha ele, seu namoro secreto. Edward não merecia estar assim. Mas os dois se amavam e foram perceber isso quando ele voltou pela penúltima vez nas férias. A quase um ano. Bella e ele fizeram um passeio e pararam na pequena queda d'água. Quando se despiram e ficaram só com as roupas de banho, eles se viram de verdade e notaram as mudanças que o tempo tinha feito.

Ele estava mais alto, mais forte e ela podia jurar que o cabelo dele ganhou mais rebeldia. Edward não pôde negar perceber que o corpo da amiga de infância tinha ficado mais curvilíneo. Com mais carne em seu bonito traseiro e os seios, bem, esses não tinha crescido muito. Mas bem, ele nunca foi um homem de peitos. Apesar de notar que os de Bella eram lindos e sentia a boca salivar com o simples pensamento de deslizar a boca por eles.

Os dois trocaram beijos depois de alguns minutos mergulhando. E a conexão deles, a física com ele tendo as pernas dela ao redor dele, a carnal com ela se esfregando nele o máximo que podia e aquela conexão que ia mais além. Os dois se conheciam a anos, se amavam como amigos e agora agiam como dois imãs.

Não tinha melhor momento que o agora. Edward estava estagiando no hospital da cidade deles e Bella percebia que o que estava os separando era a obediência cega dela na mãe. Já bastava.

Desceu e foi até a sala de jantar. Os empregados arregalaram os olhos para o visual dela. Cabelo mais curto e rosa, com a orelha mais furada com os brincos novos, com um vestido negro e curto, colado ao corpo. Isso era o que eles viam, se Isabella usasse o biquíni, com certeza perceberiam os piercings de mamilos nela. Era doloroso, mas não tão quanto a bola de metal na sua língua. Aquele doía, mas Bella estava certa da mensagem que queria passar.

Até agora, ela não podia nem pensar em cortar o cabelo ou em tatuagens. Bella nem sabia se as queria. Logo que sua mente se inundou de possibilidades. Piercing, tatuagens, estilo, o que comer e quando comer, se seguiria numa dieta ou se deixava levar. Namorar quem ela quisesse. Edward.

Lembrou que ficou loira somente pela mãe ter assistido um filme x na televisão e encucado que Homens preferem as loiras. Bella perguntou o motivo do pai dela amar Renne então. Renne disse que ficar loira não tinha nada a ver com amor e sim com arranjar bons partidos.

Bella escutou a porta bater e a mãe atravessando a sala para chegar as escadas. Se levantou e se fez presente. Renné viu de longe a cabeleira rosa. Estancou no lugar e largou as sacolas.

\- O que diabos você fez sua estúpida! - Bella engoliu o medo e sorriu para a mãe.

\- Mudei a aparência, não vê?

\- Sim, estou vendo que você é mais burra do que eu pensava. Como ousa...

\- Eu não ouso nunca. Esse é meu corpo, minha vida. Estou cansada de toda essa porcaria de comando em que vivo. Cansada de ser seu robozinho.

\- Mas você não pode fazer isso. Foi criada para ser...

\- Como você. E eu te garanto, não vou me deixar virar um monstro. - Ela levou a mão ao peito.

Escutaram a porta do escritório de Charlie. Ele veio sorrindo com um papel na mão. Mal vendo a mãe de Bella na escada.

\- Quando ia me dizer que se matriculou na faculdade? - Ele lhe entrega o papel e os dois escutam um ofegar, seguido de um estrondo.

Renné tinha caído do oitavo degrau da escada.


	3. Vivemos num mundo materialista

A mãe de Bella tinha caído, mas não se machucou muito. Mancou por alguns minutos e no outro dia estava melhor. Em nenhum momento falou com Bella e continuou arrumando a casa para receber a família de James, de Esme e de Emmett. Queria o máximo de testemunhas para que a filha não negasse o pedido do quase noivo.

Bella então começou a executar seu plano, faltando duas horas para o evento. Tomou um banho e penteou os cabelos, agora mais lisos. O rosa do seu cabelo era muito bonito, seus olhos azuis brilhavam e estavam mais destacados com aquela cor. Ela resolveu se vestir bem, para que a mãe não a importunasse até o jantar.

Vestiu uma blusa branca que deixava seus ombros a mostra por baixo de uma saia rodada, longa e cor-de-rosa. Saltos que lembravam os sapatos de cristal da Cinderela e alguns anéis. Pegou uma bolsa com alguns pertences e deixou na garagem. Sairia por lá mais tarde depois do seu show. Show esse que não seria solo.

Quando desceu, com quinze minutos de atraso, Bella percebeu que só a família de James e o próprio, estavam mais atrasados que ela. Sentiu os olhos de Edward percorrendo as pernas dela pela fenda da saia e ela soube o momento exato em que ele percebeu que os mamilos dela estavam diferentes.

Quando chegou ao pé da escada escutaram a campainha tocando e Renné foi receber os Hunter. Edward se aproximou dela e tomou as mãos dela nas suas. Beijou os dedos dela com carinho e respirou o perfume dela.

Se afastaram um pouco, só um pouco quando Renné apareceu. Não se importavam com a plateia, mas Bella temia a reação da mãe. Tomou coragem e se aproximou dos convidados recentes.

\- O que fez com o seu cabelo? - Lola grunhiu no seu sorriso. Era estranha aquela reação. - Digo, você mudou querida, em tão pouco tempo.

\- Pois é, eu nunca pensei que gostasse tanto dessa cor.

\- Ficou muito linda Bella - Theo, o pai de Emm diz entrando na conversa. - Aquele loiro estava te deixando pálida. - Ele sussurrou, mas todos escutavam.

\- Mas Bella está nessa ...fase, em breve volta para o loiro certo.

\- Bem, eu prefiro as ruivas, quando nós... - começou James.

\- Eu vou pegar uma água, preciso muito de água. Já volto! - Bella diz saindo daquela rodinha. Correndo em direção a cozinha.

Ela passou direto e abriu a porta para o quintal. Tomou um ar e respirou mais e mais fundo. O que estava acontecendo ali? Quando estava voltando para a casa, sentiu uma mão tampar sua boca e mãos tomarem a sua cintura.

\- Quando ia me contar? - Edward a virou para ele enquanto os afastava para um canto mais escuro.

\- Contar? O quê querido? - Fez uma carinha de confusão que quase fazia Edward cair, mas ele levou suas mãos para o tecido da blusa dela. Abaixou mais e prendeu a respiração ao ver que ela tinha mesmo feito o que ele pensava.

\- Deus do céu. - Ele se afastou um pouco para ver melhor. O frio e olhar dele deixaram os seios dela mais rígidos. Bella tocou os seios gelados e esfregou tentando esquenta-los. Ele gemeu um pouco mais alto e espreme sua ereção no ventre dela.

\- Ai Edward, você bem que podia me foder aqui.

\- Aqui? Alguém... - Bella já abria a calça dele e puxava o membro dele para fora. - Merda. Eu não...

\- Eu quero amor, você também, nós podemos fazer rapidinho.

\- Sabe que não somos rápidos. - Ele grunhiu enfiando um mamilo dela na boca. Bella encostou a cabeça na parede.

\- Edward, por favor. - Ela pedia. Sentiu ser levantada e prensada na parede, ele afastou a calcinha dela para o lado e a penetrou. As pernas dela se cruzaram ao redor dele, com os pés apoiados na bunda dele. Edward começou a espalhar beijos pelos ombros dela e arranhar seus dentes por ali. Voltou a atacar os seios dela. Ela puxou o rosto dele para o seu e os dois se beijaram, ele gemeu sentindo o metal na língua dela. - Achou esse também?

Edward estava tentando ser rápido, mas Bella era quente e macia, ele tinha vontade de se enfiar nela até desmaiar. Ele voltou a estocar mais rápido e mais profundo. Um sapato dela caiu e ele tentou pensar em algo ainda mais excitante que fantasiava fazer com ela para gozar mais rápido.

\- Eu não sei se vamos sair tão rápido daqui. Você tá me apertando... tão gostoso.

\- Imagina a minha boca no seu pau. Minha língua e o metal deslizando devagar por ele. - Bella tentou ajudar. - Pensa Ed, pensa no quão gostoso vai ser minha boca se enchendo da sua... - Ela não conseguiu terminar graças aos jatos quentes que a preencheram. Ela gozou com as arremetidas que Edward continuava a meter nela.

\- Porra, você é uma putinha provocadora!

\- E você jurando que não conseguia me xingar. - Ela sorri mais excitada. Eles se arrumam e ela entra primeiro. Corre para o banheiro, se limpa e volta pra sala.

\- Onde estava? - Renné pergunta atrás dela. Ela pula de susto e sorri amarelo.

\- Estava no banheiro. Acho que comi algo que me fez mal. - Ela responde sussurrando e se afastando.

Na sala de jantar, Bella sentou ao lado de Charlotte e Rose. Edward sentou à sua frente e James está mais perto do próprio pai. A organização da mesa deixava Charlie e James ainda mais próximos, o que o Senador não apreciou.

\- Bem, eu digo que meu iate é o melhor, ele nunca me deixou na mão quando viajei para a minha ilha particular.

\- Que legal! - Charlie diz sem ânimo.

\- E você querida Isabella, quando vamos poder enfim sair para um passeio? Poderia te levar para conhecer a minha casa de campo.

\- Hum... eu não sei, talvez nunca. - Todos se calam ao ouvir a resposta dela.

\- O que disse?

\- Isso mesmo que ouviu, sei que sua namorada iria odiar me ver saindo com você.

\- Eu não tenho namorada. - Ele mente e encara a todos que estão muito curiosos para saber onde Bella quer chegar com essa conversa.

\- Bem, se você não respeita sua namorada, lamento, mas eu respeito o meu. - Ela se levanta e bebe o resto do vinho no copo.

\- O seu o que? - Renné grita do seu lugar. Está vermelha e parece pronta para jogar algo na cabeça da filha. A faca parece mais próxima.

\- Meu namorado mamãe, o Edward. - Diz indo até ele, do outro lado da mesa. - Estamos juntos a pouco tempo, quero dizer, um ano é pouco tempo?

\- Pouco se comparado com o tempo que vamos ficar juntos. - Edward responde e escuto vários suspiros femininos na sala.

\- Ferrou. - Emmett fala. Ele sabe que Rosalie vai exigir o mesmo dele. Ia ter que imitar o amigo. Agora só faltava Edward se ajoelhar e... Espera. Espera. ESPERA. Edward acabou de se ajoelhar.

\- Bella, eu sei que você tomou muita coragem para revelar isso. Eu sei que o que sinto por você é intenso e verdadeiro. Esse mundo é materialista pra caralho e eu e você só estamos de enfeite nele, não nos importamos. - Bella concordou com ele, sentindo as lágrimas surgindo. - Bem, não precisamos mais fingir. Eu te amo Bella, te amo a mais tempo que não sei contar, e eu sei o que eu quero. E eu quero você Bella, pra ser a minha esposa.

\- É tudo que eu mais quero Edward! - Ela abraçou os ombros dele e os dois se beijaram ali.

\- Cadê o anel? - James perguntou.

\- Eu não tenho agora. - Edward respondeu encarando Bella, queria saber se ela se importaria em esperar o anel.

\- James tem um anel belíssimo. - Lola fala ao lado de uma Renne agora pálida.

\- Eu não me importo em esperar. Anel é só um símbolo. O que importa é que eu estou noiva do amor da minha vida. - Bella abriu um sorriso enorme e ela e Edward se levantaram só para voltarem a se abraçar.

\- Será que ninguém percebe a merda que está acontecendo aqui? - Renné pergunta durante as felicitações que o casal recebe. - Como ousa me enfrentar? Eu te dei tudo, você estava pronta pra ter um casamento vantajoso, dar orgulho para mim e ao seu pai. E é assim que agradece? Casando com a gentalha?

Bella tremeu nos braços do noivo. Se afastou dele e encarou a mãe.

\- Como você ousa pensar que eu não sou a robô perfeita? Passei anos te aguentando. Acha que eu não sei dos seus podres? Acha que eu não sei que você até hoje, só é casada com meu pai, por ameaça-lo dizendo que vai me fazer ficar contra ele? Acha que não sei que você é o exemplo mais impróprio a ser seguido? Você montou a garota materialista mas perdeu o controle mãe. Eu não vou me espelhar em você - a garota se aproximou da mãe. - Eu tenho pena de você. - Bella sentiu o peso da mão de Renné.

\- Não me chame mais de mãe. Perdeu esse direito.

\- Ótimo, agora assumiu o papel de mãe magoada.

\- E você assumiu o papel de filha ingrata. - Dizendo isso, Renné saiu da sala e foi para o quarto.

Bella não conseguiu sair do lugar, só percebeu que estava chorando quando foi abraçada pelo noivo. Seu pai começou a guiar o pessoal para fora e Esme acariciou a cabeça de nora antes de sair.

Tinha conseguido sua liberdade, enfim?


	4. Garota Materialista

Bella não planejava brigar daquele jeito com a mãe, não planejava bater de frente com James e muito menos ficar noiva. Mas ficar noiva não foi ruim, pois era Edward quem tinha pedido. E ela aceitou.

Eles estavam na casa dele. A garota vestia uma calcinha e a camisa de time de hóquei que Edward gosta de assistir. Ele nunca jogou, não era comum na cidade. Mas ele tinha como meta. Ela voltou a olhar a lua minguante. Estava pensativa desde o momento em que Edward caiu no sono.

Eles não fizeram amor, mas ficaram abraçados até Bella ficar mais calma. O choro angustiante dela durou muito. Mas o noivo estava preparado a muito tempo por aquilo. Ele sabia, sua mãe sabia e seu falecido pai também. Renné Swan era uma mulher materialista e tentava de tudo para continuar sendo através da filha.

Eles não moravam no casebre perto da mansão Swan. Tinha um terreno que era herança da família da mãe dele e que Esme e Carlisle defendiam com garras. Depois da doença que levou seu pai, Edward viu sua mãe lutando para manter o lugar. Viu quando ela descobriu a riqueza embaixo de seus pés e em nenhum momento se deixou levar.

Então, mesmo depois de mudar de vida, Esme ainda era considerada uma pobre mulher. Renné dizia ser superior a ela. E em meio a isso tudo, estavam Edward e Bella. Os dois se tornaram amigos e a menina, que na época tinha catorze anos ficou desolada ao ver o amigo, de dezoito, partindo para a faculdade. Cinco anos se passaram, entre idas e vindas. Todos, exceto a senhora Swan, tinham mudado, amadurecido.

Bella pensou na história dos pais. Charlie na faculdade de ciências políticas, Renné cantando em turnês. Em algum momento perdido no tempo e espaço, ela o amou e ele também. Ela se tornou possessiva, leia, possessiva e não ciumenta. Ela queria o poder que o filho do prefeito tinha. E então nasceu a filha deles e, os dois se casaram. A cantora largou os palcos e se tornou uma megera dondoca.

Voltando para o quarto, Bella olhou ao redor e percebeu que Edward entrou num sono mais pesado. Tirou as roupas e seguiu para o banheiro. Ligou a água para a banheira e esperou encher dentro dela. Bella estava angustiada de novo. Os artifícios que a mãe tinha usado eram pesados. Sentiu uma dor tomar seu peito e não se permitiu chorar mais uma vez.

Ela se deitou na banheira e foi afundando. Prendeu a respiração e manteve os olhos abertos. A luz branca do banheiro não ofuscava sua visão. Pelo contrário, debaixo d'água, Bella podia ver o colorido que a luz dava ao líquido. Ela se apertou mais naquele espaço sem permitir subir a superfície. Ela repensou enquanto seu corpo implorava por ar. Ela se debatia involuntariamente.

A luz branca sumiu e uma figura surgiu na frente dela a puxando da banheira. Bella respirou e tossiu diversas vezes. Seu peito doía e ela tremeu sobre a água gelada. Escutou alguns impropérios e Edward apareceu com uma toalha depois. Enrolou o corpo dela e a carregou de volta para o quarto. Ligou o aquecedor.

\- Você estava tentando se matar? - a pergunta de Edward fez Bella parar de tremer. Ela olhou para os olhos dele. Ele estava magoado e machucado. Ela começou a chorar e soluçar.

\- Não. Eu...eu sou boa em prender a respiração. Nã-não lembra?

Ele relaxou um pouco.

\- Não me assusta assim! - Ele beijou os lábios dela. Bella retribuiu. - Não me deixa. Por favor, não me deixa.

Seria difícil fazê-lo acreditar que ela não estava tentando contra a própria vida a poucos instantes. Bella queria mesmo se matar?

Não. Não era isso, não assim. Bella queria resolver as coisas e morrer não estava na lista. Ela tinha que achar um jeito de fazê-lo entender que ela estava vulnerável e se sentia doente. Mas ela tinha acabado de assumir seu amor a ele, mal tinha começado seu relacionamento. Bella sabia que tinha que viver mais de uma vida para amar seu querido noivo. Seu primeiro amor.

\- Edward, você acha que... ter filhos pode estragar meus sonhos? - Ela pergunta deitada nos braços dele, quase uma hora depois do incidente.

\- Que pergunta amor, é claro que não. Alcançar objetivos não é vitória, o caminho é. Filhos vão deixar o caminho mais gostoso. - Ele diz beijando os cabelos que ele mesmo secou para ela. Bella achou aquilo fofo. Ele todo cuidadoso deixou ela amolecida.

\- Eu quero um bebê.

\- Eu também. Construir uma família com você é a maior meta da minha vida. Isso e te ver feliz, realizada.

\- Que tal agora?

\- Você está grávida?

\- Não. - Ela solta uma risada. - Eu nunca faria essas mudanças durante uma gravidez. - Ela o encara.

\- Ok, você está certa. Mas bem, já que não temos um bebê a bordo... ainda... vamos pensar com calma. Vamos casar, você começa a faculdade. Nós vamos curtir o sexo de casados. Vamos curtir sexo de qualquer jeito. E vamos começar a nos preparar para o bebê.

\- Você tem tudo planejado?

\- Sim e não.

\- Sim e não?

\- E estou pronto para tudo contigo mulher. - Ela se aninhou mais a ele e respirou pensando de novo na mãe.

\- Eu amo ela e, pode duvidar, sei que ela me ama Edward, tem que amar. A ganância dela não pode ser maior... Não pode.

\- Você sabe que não é de hoje que ela te trata assim. Por Deus, Bella, sua mãe te ensinou a se maquiar antes de aprender a falar. Você tem agido como uma lady do século passado.

\- Isso é defeito?

\- Sim e não. Acha que ter defeitos te faz ser ruim? Ou menor que qualquer outra pessoa? Todos temos defeitos. Eu tenho defeitos.

\- Você deixa o carro sujo.

\- E o que mais?

\- E, agora mesmo, o seu quarto está uma zona. - Ele olha ao redor vendo as roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito pelo quarto.

\- Quando eu morava com a minha mãe isso não acontecia. Eu nem sei qual roupa é a suja e qual é a limpa. - Ele coça a cabeça envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, eu ainda amo você.

\- Eu vou tentar ser mais organizado. - Ele diz pensando no trabalho que vai ter. Bella o encarou, sabia que era assim que estava sendo interpretada. Como uma pessoa que não suporta ter ou ver defeitos.

\- Se quiser deixar assim eu não me importo. - Ela beija o pescoço dele e ele percebe que ela entendeu o ponto dele. Amar ia além dos defeitos.

A mãe de Bella deveria pensar assim, mas talvez ela não tenha tempo para se redimir com a filha. Quando vai chegar o dia em que Renné vai deixar de ser uma mulher materialista?


	5. A experiência me fez rica

Só tive coragem de voltar para casa quando soube que minha mãe estava no seu horário de shopping. Caminhei pela sala e tive flashes do ocorrido no sábado. Foi feliz e foi triste. Só queria sentir a felicidade, mas Renné continuava com aquele ódio enraizado em sua alma. Eu ainda não sabia se conseguiria continuar ali. Voltar para casa estava se tornando uma coisa esquecida.

Fui para o escritório do meu pai e tive a sorte de encontra-lo desocupado. Charlie sorriu com a visão da minha cabeleira rosa, ele sabia que Renne odiava aquela cor. Não espelhava maturidade, segundo ela. Tinha feito de propósito mesmo. Ele abriu os braços e corri para ele e nos abraçamos.

\- Essa é a sua casa.

\- É a casa dela também.

\- Não vai ser mais.

\- Pai, não vai expulsá-la, vai?

\- Estou pedindo o divórcio. – Ele diz tentando disfarçar o alívio. Meus olhos ficam marejados. Sem querer, prendi meu pai a um casamento triste. – Quero que fique afastada daqui ela ainda não sabe que estou fazendo isso. Não quero que ela desconte em você.

\- Eu vou encontrar um lugar para ficar por um tempo. Está na hora de sair da sua asa senador. – Minha voz sai embargada.

\- Espero te ver na inauguração da nova ala do hospital.

\- Edward me contou disso. Eu já ia por ele e, agora vou por você também.

\- Certo. Você não tem muito tempo. Sua mãe pode demorar, mas também pode nos surpreender. – Rimos e subo para arrumar as malas.

Liguei para Edward e coloquei minha bagagem no carro. Combinaram de nos ver no hospital e minutos depois o encontrei na sua sala, concentrado em algum exame. Limpei a garganta e ele desviou a atenção para mim.

Ele se levantou, guardou os documentos e se aproximou para me dar um beijo. Minha mão espalma o peito dele. Ele toca o meu pescoço e sinto um arrepio gostoso. Depois segura meu cabelo e suga a minha língua. Minha mão vai para as suas costas, arranhando por cima da camisa que ele usa.

\- Posso dormir com você amanhã. - Digo com os olhos levemente fechados e fazendo um bico que logo é beijado.

\- Pode se mudar para lá, se quiser!

\- Não podemos ser tão precipitados. Só preciso de um lugar para ficar enquanto...

\- É sério amor, vem morar comigo. Se enjoar da minha cara, pode me expulsar do meu, quem sabe nosso, quarto.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Você já é uma Cullen. – Ele puxa o anel de esmeralda do bolso. - Não vou deixar você escapar. Você é o amor da minha vida e quero que toda vez que olhar para isso aqui, você lembre da minha promessa.

\- Que promessa? – Prendi a respiração sabendo o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

\- Vai ser um Cullen pelo casamento. Vai ser uma Cullen por ser a mãe de alguns Cullen, vai ser uma Cullen por viver e envelhecer com um.

\- Eu te amo tanto Edward! – Pulo em sua cintura. Ele me sustém pelas nádegas e me coloca em cima da mesa. E então nos beijamos mais uma vez, comemorando. Ele desliza o anel pelo meu dedo.

\- Eu te amo, Bella. - Ele fica entre as minhas pernas. Coloco minha mão no seu rosto dele. Nos encaramos sorrindo como bobos.

\- Ele é muito lindo, tem a cor dos seus olhos. – Comento antes de finalmente beijá-lo. De novo. Agradecida. Por seu amor, por simbolizar o noivado para o mundo e por ter um lugar onde ficar para se esconder da minha mãe.

Depois de jantar uma pizza, Edward e eu estávamos deitados no sofá. O sofá dessa casa é bem grande. E vai me permitir fazer uma coisa bem legal. Eu acho. Não vesti o lingerie. Peguei meu short curto e uma regata com renda. Não coloquei sutiã, os piercings me deixavam incomodada quando vestia blusa. Incomodada de um jeito muito bom, mas nem sempre conveniente. Soltei meu cabelo e fomos para a sala. Vamos assistir um filme na tv a cabo. O filme que eu nem sei o nome começou. Não estava prestando atenção. Edward está bem quieto e sua mão está sobre a minha e eu estou de costas e apoiada em seu peito.

A hora do intervalo chegou. Edward ainda olhava para a tv quando me viro e o beijo. Ele aceita de bom grado. Coloco minha mão em seus cabelos e puxo forte e ele geme. Ele me puxa e seu peito está colado no meu. Sua mão passeia pelo meu corpo e ele para em minha bunda e dá mais um tapa lá.

Tapas! Não pensei que iria gostar de tapas. Tapas de amor. Ardiam e me deixava querendo mais.

O filme volta e eu vou para o meu lugar. Descobri que é A Quinta Onda. Edward tenta puxar papo.

\- Shiu! Quero assistir ao filme!

\- Mas...

\- Shiiiiiiiu!

Ele ficou quieto e voltou a assistir ao filme.

Quinze minutos se passaram. Ele estava fazendo carinho nos meus ombros.

Me levantei e fiquei mais na altura do seu peito e, ainda de costas, fiquei entre as suas pernas, coloquei seus braços embaixo dos meus e suas mãos em minha barriga. Fiz carinho em suas mãos. Ele beijou meu pescoço e apertou meus seios. Os meus amigos de mamilos já tinham feito o trabalho para ele. A situação toda na verdade.

\- Edwaaaard, eu quero saber o final do filme.

\- Eles ficam ricos e...

\- E?

\- O cara fica bem feliz por poder, finalmente, fazer amor com a namorada dele.

\- Estranho - tiro suas mãos dos meus seios e viro para ele. Minhas pernas prendendo seu quadril. Ele abraça minha cintura e força meu sexo no seu. - Não sabia que A Quinta Onda terminava assim.

\- Pra você ver. - ele ri e puxa meu rosto para o seu. Ele toma meus lábios e logo nossa ritmada dança de língua e quadris começa. Edward alcança com uma das mãos a minha bunda e a outra puxa minha blusa pra baixo. Seus lábios deixam os meus e logo ele chega a minha mandíbula e deixa beijos por ela. Ele vai até meu lóbulo esquerdo e o chupa longamente. Nossos quadris se movimentam e me apoio em seus ombros. Minhas unhas trabalham em seu pescoço. Não sei o motivo, mas eu preciso, eu quero e vou marcar ele. Apesar de saber que receber o mesmo dele vai me deixar constrangida amanhã.

\- Edward. Por favor, não faz marcas daqui para cima. - Medi dos meus seios até o pescoço.

\- Por que?

\- Amanhã é a inauguração da ala do hospital, meu pai vai estar lá e o meu vestido não cobre essa área toda.

\- Todos iriam ver minhas marcas em você. Pense Bella, iriam ver o quão bem eu te trato, o quão bem eu posso cuidar da minha noiva. - Ele fala a última parte alisando minha intimidade por cima do short. - Todos iriam sentir inveja de mim. - Ele diz contra o meu pescoço.

\- Inveja? - Minha cabeça vai para trás e ele tem mais acesso ao meu pescoço. Oh porra!

Nossos quadris se movimentam com mais rapidez.

Ataco seu pescoço e o chupo longamente. Puxo sua camisa e depois que ele fica sem ela, posso distribuir as marcas. Seu peito não é peludo. Seu mamilo é o próximo que beijo e chupo, depois disso Edward começa a gemer ainda mais. Minhas unhas arranham sua barriga e puxo sua calça moletom pra baixo. Saio de seu colo e tiro sua roupa toda. Ele está sem cueca.

\- Quer dizer que só você pode me marcar?

\- Quero um trato. - Encaro seus olhos. Monto nele depois de tirar os shorts e ficar só com a blusa e a calcinha.

\- Que seria?

\- Você me deixa te marcar para a festa e eu deixo você no controle na próxima vez. - Encosto minha boca em sua orelha e sussurro: -Totalmente!

\- Feito. - Edward afirma e selamos o trato com outro beijo quente. Sua mão volta para a minha bunda. - Agora mostra eles para mim.

Solto uma risadinha e puxo a blusa pra cima e a tiro. Edward tem seus olhos brilhando. Ele encara meu rosto e depois bate palmas.

\- E então?

\- A cena mais excitante da minha vida sempre vai ser a de quando você tira a roupa.

\- Mas eu ainda estou com a calcinha.

\- Não é problema. - Edward chega mais perto da beirada do sofá e quando estou no chão, ele puxa a calcinha pra baixo. Meus seios estão bem em seu rosto e ele chupa os dois como um bebê faminto. Ele faz questão de manter suas sugadas só em meus mamilos, dando uma atenção ainda maior ao metal neles. Beijo ele novamente e desço até ficar de joelhos. O arranhei e o marquei mais ainda.

As manchas se formando me deixando ainda mais excitada.

\- Vou marcar aqui também. Pode? - Beijo a cabeça do membro dele e ele geme alto. Ele assente. Dou uma sugada forte e uma beliscada em sua virilha. Sei que a bolinha de metal na minha língua fica gelada e passo ela por suas bolas. Ele se assusta. - Responde.

\- Sim, onde você quiser!

\- Bom garoto! - Minha língua segue um caminho desde a base em seu pau e ele revira os olhos alucinado. Ele os mantém fechados agora. - Olha para mim. - Ele abre os olhos e me encara. Seus olhos queimam de desejo e ele está brilhando de suor.

Ele geme e segura meu cabelo. Relaxo a garganta e seu membro entra mais. Edward arregala os olhos quando tudo entra. Minha intimidade está tão molhada. Minha mão chega até l minha vez de revirar os olhos.

\- Não quero gozar na sua boca. Vem, levanta ...antes que...para Bella. - Ele geme e dou uma última sugada em seu membro antes de ficar em pé. - Deita no sofá. De bruços.

Faço o que ele pede.

Ele fica entre as minhas pernas e as fecha mais. Uso um travesseiro como apoio. Ele afasta o meu cabelo. Sofregamente ele me penetra e começa o vai e vem delirante. Minhas pernas fechadas só aumentam a sensação gostosa. Sua mão entrelaçada na minha. A velocidade aumenta. Eu mal consigo respirar direito.

\- Aaii, mais forte! - Edward aumenta as arremetidas em mim. - Me bate!

Sua velocidade diminui. "Não". Ele me faz empinar o traseiro e volta a velocidade rápida. Sua mão aperta o meu seio e puxa levemente o piercing. Ele alisa minha barriga e depois seu caminho chega até a minha bunda. Ele começa a estapeá-lo. Uma, duas, três, quatro... Cada lado.

-Era isso que você queria? Que eu deixasse essa bundinha bem vermelhinha? Hein? Responde! - Ele me dá mais um tapa.

\- Siiim, Edward, eu queria... isso! - Ele puxa meu cabelo. Ele continua os movimentos até que nós dois chegamos ao ápice.

Deitados no sofá e eu sem nenhum fôlego. CARALHO! Que foi isso? Edward ainda está... ativa.

\- Não vai precisar fazer tanta coisa dessa vez. – Estamos de lado.

\- Como assim? O que... - ele deita atrás de mim e levanta minha perna. E me penetra novamente. Eita caceta, como assim, mais uma? Gemo muito alto ao senti-lo. Ainda estou tão sensível.

Por incrível que pareça, a posição é tão prazerosa que eu chego a perder o ar em alguns instantes. Edward me beija e usa sua mão para me dar mais prazer. Meu cabelo está para o lado e ele morde a minha nuca e a chupa quando estou gozando mais uma vez. Mas ele não para. Meu terceiro orgasmo se forma quando ele está prestes a gozar.

Ele sai da posição e deita em cima de mim quando abro as pernas. Abraçados e unidos, voltamos ao ritmo do prazer e Edward me beija. Arranho suas costas, minhas pernas abraçam seus quadris. Nos encaramos e vejo o quão bonito ele fica quando está dentro de mim. Nos beijamos mais uma vez e então temos a nossa pequena morte.

Estou na casa de Rosalie e estamos fazendo as unhas para o evento de mais tarde. Ela não fala nada sobre minha aparência, mas como minha mãe, ela também não gosta dessa cor.…em mim. Prometo que em alguns dias eu vou voltar ao meu natural e ela parece ficar satisfeita. Eu queria sentir essa estranheza por mais um tempo, ser vista como alguém diferente. Bem diferente do que a minha mãe pintou em mim.

Emmett liga para ela no meio da tarde e ela coloca no autofalante sem que ele saiba.

\- Amor, eu não posso falar muito.

\- O que eu tenho pra falar é sério. É sobre o Edward.

\- Ele é seu amigo. – como se Rose não fosse amiga dele - você deve saber melhor que eu. - Ela pisca para mim e depois mostra que ficou curiosa. Eu também.

\- Não, acho que ele levou uma taca ontem e está drogado. - Rose se assusta - Você acha que eu devo ligar para a polícia, para o hospital, pra Bellinha...

\- E como ele está? - Rose olhou pra mim e eu corei. Sua face assustada deu lugar a uma maliciosa.

\- Todo roxo e vermelho, cada marca maior que a outra.

\- Ele tirou a camisa?

\- Teve, eu derramei água na camisa dele. Ele estava com cara de doido. Olhando pro nada e suspirando. Sério, tô preocupado.

\- Querido, olhe as costas dele. - Rose pediu. Agora eu estava no quinquagésimo tom de vermelho.

\- Caralho, Rose. Ele tá todo arranha... hum. Acho que ele não estava drogado não. Bellinha deve ter dado um trato no cara.

Eles riem. Edward fala algo, tomou o celular e falou em seguida:

\- Eu levei uma surra ontem. Mas parece que você também Bella. – Ele sabia que estávamos na viva voz?

\- Não levei não.

\- Sim, levou uma surra de p... - a campainha toca. Estou mais vermelha do que jamais pensei estar, posso ver minha aparência no espelho de Rose.

\- A pizza chegou aqui. – aviso. Ela dá uma risada sacana pelo telefone. O que aconteceu com o meu namorado?

\- Te vejo mais tarde amor. Tchau Rose, Emmett vai se despedir. – Ele passa o telefone e eu começo a repensar na nossa noite quente. De repente estou muito mais quente e não é mais de vergonha. Mal podia esperar pela noite.


	6. O que acontece agora?

Edward tinha certeza de que estava sentindo o odor fétido, que não era totalmente proveniente do vaso sanitário, mas sim de um dos seus colegas de cela. Ou era o gordo bêbado que estava mancando e com olhos inchados, talvez o cara vestido de palhaço, ele tinha a maquiagem escorrendo pelo rosto e pela roupa. Tinha chovido.

E restava o mais provável. O cara que tinha acabado de dar descarga e que estava com uma cor escurecida nas calças. Bem, o cara devia estar drogado também. Edward não sabia o que as drogas poderiam fazer, seus efeitos colaterais, mas a partir daquele instante, diria aos seus filhos e netos que se drogar fazia você se cagar. Literalmente.

\- O senhor não é o doutor Cullen? - O cara de palhaço perguntou. Edward só assentiu. Estava muito zangado por ter sido preso.

\- Bem, aquele cara ali todo cagado é o Cleitinho. Essa é a quinta vez dele aqui, que ele saiba. O outro bêbado ali é o Zé, ele bebe muito desde que perdeu a visão de um dos olhos quando a mulher bateu nele, mas ele começou, então ele mereceu. - O cara de palhaço comentava e com isso esperava que Edward se abrisse.

\- E você? - Edward deu moral para ele.

\- Bem, é época do filme do It, daí o povo se veste de palhaço para fazer aqueles "vídeos assustadores de palhaços perseguindo as pessoas" uma péssima época para quem trabalha com isso. - Ele começou. - Bem, eu não estou com muita sorte desde que resolvi tentar a vida por aqui, longe de onde meus velhinhos recém-falecidos moravam. Eu sempre quis fazer stand-up, mas onde eu parei? Espancado por mães numa chuva de sábado. Que culpa eu tenho se perdi as chaves do carro e minha mochila estava presa dentro dele? Nem pude trocar de roupa.

Edward mal podia acreditar naquilo. Como pode? O cara era o azar em carne e osso.

\- Como é o seu nome?

\- Billy Black.

\- Então você sempre quis fazer comédia?

\- Bem... não. Sou mecânico e eletricista, às vezes. Mas eu quero fazer algo diferente. Acho que me precipitei. - Ele solta uma risadinha. - O que você fez?

\- Minha sogra, ela me denunciou.

\- Você fez algo para ela?

\- Primeiro, do que ela me acusou, isso seria antiético demais, além da conta. Iria perder tudo pelo que trabalhei. Segundo, eu te falei que ela é minha sogra? - Billy assentiu - Minha mulher nunca me perdoaria, eu não me perdoaria.

\- Não sabia que era casado doutor?

\- Ah sim, eu sou. - Edward sorriu. - Nos casamos ontem.

Renne viu a filha de longe. Estava vestindo um ousado vestido vermelho e usava uma das muitas joias que tinha ganhado de Charlie. O quase ex-marido dela. Sabia que controlar a filha era o caminho mais certo contra o divórcio. Se perdia o controle ficava solteira.

E foi exatamente assim que aconteceu. Estava prestes a se tornar Dywer novamente.

Ela encarou as vestes da filha. Bella usava um vestido branco e liso. Um decote poderoso em formato de coração e uma fenda longa de deixava a silhueta dela mais afinada. Os cabelos na cor rosa estavam lisos por suas costas. Ela atraía muita atenção ao lado do belo rapaz. O noivo dela. Renné mal conseguiu evitar o rolar de olhos. Como odiava o Cullen.

\- Mais um pouco e você pula no pescoço dele tia Renné. - Tanya sorriu ao lado dela. Vestia um vestido negro de botões de mangas longas e seus cabelos estavam presos em um penteado elegante e conservador até, muito diferente de quem usava.

\- Eu o quero longe dela.

\- Ele é médico, bem-sucedido, rico. Não era isso que quer para a sonsa da Isabella?

\- Não a chame de sonsa, sabe muito bem que Isabella é esperta demais, a única coisa que a faz ficar cega com o que armo para ela, é por eu ter a criado assim, às escuras. – Tanya não sabia o motivo de Renne ser assim. Maltratava e "protegia" a filha. Parecia uma louca obsessiva.

\- Renné, Bella não vai desistir dele. Ela abriu os olhos sobre você.

\- Bem, eles não vão ficar muito tempo juntos. - A mãe de Bella sorriu bebendo seu champanhe.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Espere e verá querida Tanya, espere e, com certeza, verá! - Ela sorriu perversa olhando o casal apaixonado posar para mais fotos.

O fato de ser a filha do senador já deixava Bella sob o olhar dos paparazzi. Ela não aparecia muito e todos sabiam que ela era a mistura perfeita da ex-cantora com o senador. E agora, noiva de um médico filho de outra mulher muito influente, ela fazia ainda mais sucesso. Não que ela quisesse essa fama, mas era a primeira aparição pública dos dois depois do noivado. Bella estava radiante. Edward espelhava os sentimentos quase em dobro. Eles se afastaram um pouco quando ela foi tirar fotos com o pai.

A ala da pediatria oncológica nova foi aberta, o projeto era de Charlie com o chefe do hospital e outros médicos da área e ele estava eufórico pela inauguração oficial com as crianças dali a dois dias. Edward estava feliz com aquilo, quanto mais ajuda melhor. Apesar de ser um clínico geral e atender mais adultos que crianças.

\- Já disse o quão linda você está hoje? - Edward pergunta a Bella enquanto eles dançam uma música lenta e contagiante, a letra dava essa sensação, ninguém estava parado. Os anúncios tinham sido feitos, já tinham jantado e agora se divertiam.

\- Não, quando você me viu mais cedo ficou lá deitado respirando devagar. Pensei que estivesse passando mal. - Ela soltou uma risada com a lembrança. Tinha certeza que ele estava se contendo para não ataca-la. Precisavam mesmo estar aqui? Sim, precisavam. - Tenho certeza que está sendo bem… duro para você.

\- Mulher má. - Ele diz rouco ao se aproximar e beijar a boca dela ainda aberta pelo sorriso. A mão dele acariciou o quadril dela e tudo que os dois queriam era sair dali. - Vamos marcar uma data?

\- O quê? Mas já?

\- Sim amor, quanto mais cedo melhor, a gente pode até casar agora.

\- Agora? Estamos em Las Vegas?

\- Estamos no hospital e aqui tem capela.

\- Edward. - Bella segurou a respiração. - Está falando sério? - Os olhos dela marejaram. - Mas eu nem me preparei…

\- Você está linda… e de branco. - Ele sorriu ao contemplar isso. - Vamos lá. O juiz está aqui, nossas famílias também.

\- Minha mãe… - Bella fechou a cara.

\- Sim, mas e daí? Tem paparazzi, duvido que ela arme algo.

Bella abraçou o noivo em pura felicidade. Estava quase gritando e ela estava pensando seriamente no pedido. O que fazer? O que fazer?

\- Só mais uma coisa...

\- Minha mãe anda com as alianças dela e do meu pai num colar, que ela está usando agora, ela vai nos emprestar. Não tem momento melhor que agora. – E com as palavras dele, Bella tomou a decisão.

\- Vamos nos casar!

Quase uma hora depois, Bella e Edward estavam no altar. Ela retocou a maquiagem, conseguiu um buquê com rosas cor de rosa e estava ainda mais ansiosa pelos votos. Já Edward estava nervoso. E se Renné fizesse algo? Conseguiu que Rose e Emmett chegassem ali a tempo para serem os padrinhos da noiva. Sua mãe e Charlie seriam seus padrinhos.

Eles trocaram as alianças que um dia foram de Carlisle e Esme, só para ser mais simbólico. Depois comprariam novas. Bella beijou a mão de Edward depois de colocar a aliança e ele fez o mesmo quando colocou a dela. Eles não soltaram as mãos depois. A necessidade de se tocarem aumentava a cada momento.

\- Se alguém presente é contra esse matrimônio, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. - O juiz anunciou. Renné se levanta. Charlie a encara zangado. Bella, pela primeira vez viu o pai indo contra a mãe. Era completamente o oposto de anos de casamento. A mãe dela se sentou. - Sem mais, pelo poder em mim investido, os declaro agora: Mulher e Marido. Podem se beijar, façam o favor. - O público riu enquanto Edward e Bella se aproximaram e compartilharam o primeiro beijo de casados.

Edward e Bella não quiseram ir para qualquer lugar além de casa. Chegaram lá e, por um minuto, ficaram parados em frente a porta do quarto. Ela abriu a porta e viu que o quarto estava limpo e tinha a luz baixa. Edward acendeu as velas que estavam espalhadas por ali e sorriu. Tinha pedido para que Emmett e Rose arrumassem o quarto antes deles chegarem, menos ligar as velas, não queria o quarto com esse tipo de calor.

\- O que acontece agora?

\- O que você quiser.

\- Mas combinamos de que seria você quem comandaria. – Ela sorriu ao ver os quentes olhos do marido. Ele lembrava sim do que aconteceria.

— Eu não posso pensar em futuro quando...- ele sentiu a cabeça dela se apoiar em seu peito. Ele a abraçou. - ...eu só sei pensar no agora. - Ele a virou e começaram a ter um beijo de verdade. Uma dança de língua e lábios. Suas mãos descansando na cintura dela até ele começar a descer a mão e parar em sua bunda. Sorriram no beijo. Bella segurou a mão dele.

— Vem comigo. – Ela o guiou até a cama. O empurrou e ele caiu sentado.

Ela sentou em seu colo e segurando seu rosto o beijou. Ele logo voltou a pousar suas mãos em sua bunda e pressionou seu pau mais forte. Gemeram com o contato. Ela queria mais. Ele abaixou a alça um pouco o decote e espalhou beijos por ali, na pele exposta. Bella amassou seus cabelos e beijou a têmpora esquerda dele e seguiu para a orelha e depois o pescoço. Edward joga a cabeça para trás e agora ela tem mais acesso ao seu pescoço. Seu cheiro gostoso preenchendo o ar.

Ele apalpou seus peitos e mordeu um mamilo através do vestido. Gemendo com aquilo ela o puxou ainda mais. Ele abaixou o vestido e sugou diretamente o mamilo. Eles giraram na cama e ele ficou entre as pernas dela. Bella arqueou as costas e sentiu que o membro estava cada vez mais duro.

Ele puxou a calcinha para baixo e beijou as pernas dela, começou a doce tortura. Sua boca cobriu a intimidade dela e dominava-lhe cada gemido. Bella segurou as pernas abertas, não podia impedir o melhor oral que estava tendo. Um, dois e depois três dedos estavam lá dentro. Sua mão livre apertava seus mamilos que estavam duros. Chegavam a doer.

Quando gozou, ele se deteve em seus seios e depois a beijou afoitamente. Inverteram as posições na cama e ela beijou seu peito. Edward deteve a ação de Bella, apesar de sentir e adorar a boca dela nele, precisava de muito mais.

— Hoje não... agora não. Eu quero estar dentro de você. Agora. – Ele respirou fundo quando o zíper estava sendo aberto por ela. Então, escutaram a campainha tocar. Edward soltou uma risada grossa e frustrada. Bella ainda estava flutuando no orgasmo. Ele a cobriu e saiu do quarto para atender quem quer que estivesse atrapalhando sua noite de núpcias.

Quando abriu a porta nem se assustou. Não devia a ninguém. Os policiais estavam segurando os distintivos e um papel, ele não entendia daquilo muito bem, mas sabia que com aquilo eles poderiam caçar o que quer que estivessem caçando em sua casa. Ele permitiu. O que achariam ali? Nada suspeito.

Bella estranhou a demora, se arrumou e foi até onde o marido estava. Viu os policiais mexendo nas coisas e entrarem com pelo menos quatro cães farejadores. Edward abraçou o corpo dela e respirou fundo ao perceber que algo muito suspeito estava acontecendo. O policial mais alto o encarava.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo?

\- Você está sendo acusado de porte ilegal de drogas. Recebemos uma denúncia anônima e já estamos revistando o hospital, mais precisamente o seu escritório.

\- Isso só pode ser um trote. – Bella disse encarando Edward assustada.

\- Não... – o policial escutou algo no rádio, um código policial ou coisa parecida. – Bem, senhor Cullen, você está sendo preso por porte e comércio de drogas. Tudo que você disser a partir de agora pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a um advogado. – O policial algemou Edward e o escoltou até a viatura. Bella estava estática.

\- Não! Ele não fez nada. Edward é um médico de prestígio, nunca fez mal a ninguém... – Ela começou a falar seguindo os policiais ali. – Parem! Isso está errado. Estão incriminando ele sem provas.

\- Errado, encontramos drogas no escritório do Senhor Cullen e agora o levaremos para a delegacia.

\- Não. Edward, fala para ele... – Bella chorava de preocupação. Abraçou o homem algemado.

\- Me deixe acalmá-la, um minuto. – Ele pediu ao policial. Esse assentiu. - Amor, ligue para o seu pai e para Jasper Brandon.

\- Seu advogado? – Ele assentiu. – Querido... eu. Me desculpe.

\- Shiii, calma, não é sua culpa.

\- É sim. Você e eu sabemos que fez denuncia e quer te acusar injustamente. – Ela tinha fogo nos olhos.

\- Calma, ok? – Ele a olhou nos olhos. – Faça o que te pedi. Vamos estar juntos logo, prometo. – Eles se beijaram rapidamente e ele entrou no carro.

Bella viu o carro e as outras viaturas partindo e nem sentiu o vento frio lhe tocar. Estava determinada a tirar Edward da delegacia e fazer Renné pagar pelo que estava fazendo.


	7. Presa aos padrões

Bella se levantou da cama depois de calçar os sapatos. Não acreditava na história absurda da mãe. Dizer que Edward era viciado? E além disso, comercializava fora e dentro do hospital? Só podia estar louca. Discou o número do telefone do pai e colocou uma roupa nova. Precisava correr para a mansão. Sabia que a mãe ainda estava lá.

Como Bella sabia que a mãe era a denunciante anônima? Simples, ela estava muito mansa na festa de casamento e sumiu não muito tempo depois. Bella estava certa de que a mulher planejava isso a tempos, mais precisamente depois do anúncio de noivado. O que era tempo suficiente para a mente dela trabalhar.

\- Renné! - Ela adentrou a casa e subiu as escadas gritando. Bella chorava de raiva. - Renné, onde você está? - Ela abriu a porta do quarto que era do casal, mas a mulher estava no quarto que ocupava a quase dez anos.

\- Que gritaria é essa? - Renné saiu do banheiro, estava com uma máscara negra de tratamento no rosto e estava com bobs nos cabelos. - Aí, você me cansa Isabella. - Se sentou em frente a penteadeira e começava a tirar os bobs quando Bella explodiu de raiva jogando o controle no espelho onde Renné se admirava. - Está ficando louca?

\- Ficando louca? Talvez, mas você já está, completamente! - Bella praguejava. - Você estragou a minha vida, anos e anos tentando te agradar, vivendo para ser o que você nunca conseguiu ser. Desculpa se eu fui o que te fez desistir de cantar, mas mãe... - Bella chorou magoada. - Mãe eu... nós. - Levou a mão ao peito. Mal conseguia respirar.

\- Eu estraguei sua vida? Quem disse a você, muitas vezes, que se envolver com aquele povo era errado? Quem? Por Deus filha, Esme mal pode se cuidar, os filhos não são adequados, sem talento...

\- Eu nunca vou te perdoar, e eu juro, que se algo acontecer com meu marido...

\- Seu marido... nem consumaram esse casamento, podem muito bem anular. Chega a ser ridículo vocês dois. Um médico bobo de hospital geral, nem pode bancar uma clínica particular.

\- E?

\- James é tão inteligente, bonito...

\- Rico. - Bella desdenhou.

\- A melhor parte dele. E com isso, você vai ser feliz.

\- Eu tenho pena de James, ele ainda não acordou para a vida. Tenho certeza que você manipula a Lola para que vocês juntem nós dois. Ele tem namorada caramba!

\- Tem? Não parece.

\- Pois é, ele tem e eu tenho um marido. Meu companheiro a mais tempo do que você jamais tentou. - Bella aumentou a voz de novo. - Agora me diz. Como colocou as drogas no escritório de Edward? - Renné ficou calada. - FALA! - A mulher se aproximou e quase segurou a mãe pelos cabelos.

\- Isso não importa agora. Eu te salvei de um casamento infeliz. Te salvei e salvaria mil vezes. Eu sou sua mãe e você não vive dizendo que não faço nada por você? Então, eu fiz e o que eu recebo? Gritos, eu recebo gritos.

\- Você não fez nada por mim. Nada. Você espera que eu volte a ser seu brinquedo, mas eu cansei Renné. Se Edward vai continuar preso naquela merda, então não tem mais motivos pra me segurar. Vou dizer ao meu pai sobre o seu adultério com aquele cara da mercearia no centro. Idas e idas ao "shopping" pra ver seu namorado... e que surpresa, ele não é padrão né? Não é rico, não faz seu tipo. Como é mesmo o nome dele? Philip?

\- Você não pode... como você sabia?

\- Isso não importa. Eu e você teremos uma conversa séria. Aquele garoto está desgraçando a sua mente.

\- Não mais do que você. Eu só sei que eu quero que me deixe em paz e, se contar para o meu pai que você o traiu é o caminho, eu vou fazer. É o mínimo perto de toda dor que você nos causou.

\- Dor? O que você entende de dor? Você sabe o motivo da sua avó nunca vir nos visitar? Sabe os motivos de eu deixar a minha cidade natal?

\- Onde você quer chegar com isso? – Bella encarou a mãe com o coração acelerado.

\- Lucinda Dywer é só a mulher menos apta para ser mãe. Sofri nas mãos dela, queria que eu me tornasse cantora só pela...

\- Fama? – Bella sorriu achando graça da concepção que a mãe chegou. – Parabéns, descobriu o motivo de ser tão doente. Você precisa se tratar. Não percebe que fez comigo exatamente o que a vovó Lucy fez contigo? Uma pena você ter exagerado tanto a ponto de acusar meu marido só por eu não querer fazer o que você quer.

\- Bell...

\- Não! Você precisa parar com isso, está me machucando e machucando a minha família. Eu cansei. – Renné travou no lugar por um instante. – Vou ligar para o meu pai.

Bella pegou o celular e saiu do quarto. Renné a seguiu e puxou-a pela alça do vestido. Esbofeteou a mulher na face e, se possível, a filha quase partiu pra cima da mãe. Mas com o tapa, Bella cambaleou e pisou em falso caindo escada abaixo. A mulher assistiu a queda horrorizada. Demorou quase cinco minutos para descer e se aproximar do corpo quase inconsciente.

\- Bella? O que você... o que... - Renné tentou conter o sangue que começou a sair do braço da filha. Estava dobrado demais pro lado oposto. Bella fechou os olhos e abriu com dificuldade e quase desmaiou de dor. - Bella! Bella fica acordada! Charlie, alguém chame a ajuda. - Ele gritou para qualquer um que aparecesse.

Renné poderia ligar para o número do genro, mas duvidava que ele tivesse saído da prisão. Charlie apareceu na porta e encontrou as duas no chão. Seu peito doeu ao ver a filha caída de mal jeito no chão.

\- O que você fez? - Ele gritou para a esposa. Renné começou a chorar e soluçar quando Charlie ergueu uma inanimada Isabella para tentar ver mais. Ela deu um gemido angustiado.

\- Eu só queria ela feliz! - Renné falava. - Ela só queria cantar.

Charlie desistiu de remover a filha dos pés da escada. Ligou para os paramédicos e depois para o amigo estrangeiro, um cirurgião ortopédico famoso que estava aqui justamente para a inauguração da nova ala. Queria o melhor para a filha.

\- Comece a rezar Renné. - Ele encarou a ex-esposa com fúria.

Enquanto isso, Bella deu mais um gemido antes de fechar os olhos e desmaiar com a dor, que ficara alucinante.

\- Renné? - Edward olhou a sogra como se não a reconhecesse. - O que te aconteceu? - Ela estava descabelada, tinha chorado e parecia uma...ele não sabia dizer.

Sentou-se a frente dela com o advogado. Ao lado de Renné estava o advogado dela. Edward teve as algemas retiradas e suspirou. Talvez isso tenha acabado. Bella tinha conseguido a confissão da mãe?

\- Bem, eu sou o representante da senhora Swan, Tyler Crowley. A senhora Renné deseja fazer um acordo.

\- Que tipo de acordo? - Jasper se fez presente.

\- Ela confessa que incriminou o senhor Edward Cullen, mas não deseja ficar na prisão. Ela fica seis meses em um hospital psiquiátrico e depois passará a morar na cidade natal, ao lado da senhora Dywer.

\- Não. Ainda não fui convencido. - Edward nem fez questão de sussurrar. - Renné não pode se aproximar mais da minha esposa, somente quando e se ela desejar. Também quero saber quem é ou quem são os cúmplices dela. Sei que não sujou suas mãos. - Ele a encarou.

\- Certo, eu aceito. - Ela piscou e lágrimas caíram. - Eu não posso me despedir dela?

\- Pode, se ela estiver aqui e aceitar. - Ele diz, deu de ombros e olha pensativo para o terno sujo.

\- Ela... eu...- Renné temeu o que ele faria. Edward não era uma criança ou cabeça fraca.

\- Assine aqui. - Edward tomou a caneta da mão de Tyler. Antes de começar, Charlie entrou na sala e encarou Renné como se quisesse esgana-la. Parece que o Senador tinha poder até para esse tipo de invasão. Charlie foi até bem perto dela. Os advogados o detiveram.

\- Já contou o que fez?

\- Estamos fazendo um acordo. – Jasper respondeu. O que houve? – Ao ver Charlie ainda mais bravo.

\- Bella quebrou o braço, Edward. Ela está na cirurgia agora. – O sogro de Edward encarava a esposa como se quisesse pular nela.

\- Ela... o que... ela está bem mesmo. Só quebrou isso, não é?

\- Sim, ela acabou caindo da escada. Isso é o que ela... – ele apontou para a mulher chorando. – Diz.

\- O que... – Edward resfolegou. – Você empurrou ela? – Ele perguntou para a sogra. Renné aumentou a crise de choro e negou com a cabeça.

\- Não fiz isso de propósito. Eu não quis. Eu não quis... – ela chorou mais.

Edward bateu a mão na mesa e ela pulou com o susto.

\- Eu quero ela presa por tudo que ela me fez, por tudo que ela fez a minha esposa e, eu juro Renné, se Bella estiver mais machucada eu vou te fazer passar pelo inferno.

Edward vestiu a roupa especial para entrar na sala de cirurgia. Colocou a máscara, mas não lavou as mãos, não poderia tocar na mulher na maca e também não conseguiria ficar longe. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela, apertou a mão imóvel e ficou assim até o fim da cirurgia. Ela estava bem, ficaria com o braço imobilizado por oito semanas e ele sabia que ela odiaria cada dia até as dores começarem a ceder.

Não muito tempo depois, Bella acordou no quarto. A anestesia ainda não tinha passado. Ela notou alguém no quarto e respirou fundo ao sentiu o cheiro do perfume de Edward. Sorriu e abriu mais os olhos para ver melhor o que passava dentro do quarto.

\- Oi, está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela. Sorriu ao notar que ela não estava sóbria.

\- Não. Você está muuuuuito longe. – Ela passou a mão pelo seio e arregalou os olhos. – Edward, roubaram os meus piercings.

\- O pré-operatório tirou, o da sua língua também. – Bella colocou a língua para fora e os quase mordeu ela ao sorrir de novo.

\- Amor, eu sinto que você é o cara mais azarado do mundo.

\- Diz isso por...

\- Você andou de pau duro por toda a festa e depois nem podemos fo... – Edward colocou a mão sobre a boca dela.

\- É.… eu sei. Mas acredite, conheço gente mais azarada. – Ela não acreditou. Sorriu debilmente e prendeu a respiração antes de relembrar o motivo de estar ali.

\- Eu briguei com ela. Briguei com a minha mãe. – Bella suspirou piscando lentamente.

\- Você sabe me dizer o que aconteceu? Ela te...

\- Ela me deu um tapa, não muito forte, mas eu pisei em falso eeeee eu caio pela escada e tudo girou e girou... e girou – Bella parou de falar quando voltou a dormir.

Edward beijou a cabeça dela e suspirou. Tinha que ligar para Jasper e pedir ajuda de outro advogado para seu companheiro de cela, ninguém merecia todo esse azar por mais tempo. Percebeu que esse pensamento era perfeito para ele e a esposa também. Infelizmente.


	8. Na escuridão

A morena estava ofegante. Não podia parar de correr. Correu por quase oito quarteirões para parar por dois minutos. Dois minutos seriam o suficiente para que não fosse mais uma pessoa precisando de atendimento médico. Ela correu de novo.

Billy estava viajando com a nova esposa, Jacob, o pequeno filho de dois anos deles tinha ficado com a avó em casa. Sarah era uma senhora de sessenta anos e que aparentava oitenta. Tinha cuidado dos filhos como se a vida se depende daquilo. E dependia. Sue e os quatro irmãos só estavam ali graças ao bom cuidado e força daquela mulher. Mas ela não tinha a mesma disposição para cuidar de Jake.

Jake é um menino serelepe e bonito. Esbanja charme. Mas agora está molinho na sua cama, vomitou tudo o que tinha na barriga e sua febre aumentara. Ninguém além da avó sabia disso. A dona da casa tinha passado o dia fora graças aos estágios e aulas que ainda tinha que assistir. O patrão, esse ninguém via direito, vivia no hospital e quase não aparecia quando estava em casa.

E é nessa fatídica noite de sexta-feira que a cidade caiu num breu. Sem luz, sem internet, sem sinal. De volta a idade média. Mas a senhora daquela casa sabia que só um lugar estaria seguro e iluminado. O hospital. Edward a atenderia, buscaria o bebê em casa e o salvaria. Salvaria?

Ela correu o máximo que pôde, o hospital não era longe e mover Jacob parecia perigoso. O trânsito estava caótico, pelo menos dois acidentes já tinham acontecido ali perto. Precisava correr.

Quando viu a movimentação na frente do hospital quase desmaiou de estresse. Com dificuldade entrou no hospital e percorreu ele até o escritório de Edward. Ela abriu a porta e viu duas pessoas quase nuas no sofá dele. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito, suspirou tentando achar o oxigênio preciso e despencou.

\- Bella? - Ela escutou antes de cair deitada no chão gelado do hospital. Esse dia não ia acabar?

Edward estava pronto para fazer o que pudesse pelo menino, começou tomando cuidado extra na direção, estava prestes a sair do hospital quando voltou ao escritório e encontrou a esposa na porta. Ela viu duas pessoas no escritório e estavam fazendo sexo, ou quase, ele não viu muito pois logo em seguida Bella caiu no chão.

\- O que…? - Ele analisou rapidamente enquanto ela puxava a respiração. Ela só estava cansada. Mas cansada de quê? - O que quer Bella? - Puxou ela para ficar de pé. - Saiam já daqui, não é motel.

Os dois saíram dali sorrindo. Pareciam dois bobos apaixonados

\- Jacob, ele está muito mole. Não consegui deixar de ficar nervosa para pegar um carro ou… eu só tinha que chegar aqui. - Ela puxou uma respiração mais forte.

\- Eu já estava indo para lá. Vamos, bebe um pouco de água. Vou só pegar alguns remédios na sala e podemos sair. - Ele saiu dali com sua atitude profissional. O Edward de cinco anos atrás não agiria assim. Nem queria pensar no que estavam se tornando. Agiam como se estivessem separados. Meros colegas de quarto.

Ele apareceu e eles saíram depois dele trancar a sala. Seguiram para a saída. Aquelas pessoas não precisavam de ajuda médica. Tinham medo e o hospital parecia o lugar mais seguro naquele apagão. Ele dirigiu com cuidado, o silêncio pesado parecia ainda mais perigoso naquele breu.

Edward se guiou pelas velas acesas, encontrou Jake e a avó deitados na mesma cama. Bella ficou ao lado de Sarah enquanto Jake tomava os remédios sem muita vontade. O menino se agarrou ao tio, como ele tinha a liberdade de chamar, Edward deu um banho rápido nele e o menino começou a cochilar e respirar bem melhor. Sarah agradeceu aos dois e Bella encontrou a babá eletrônica que tinha dado aos pais do menino quando ele foi para casa depois do parto. Pegou um dos dois e deixou ao lado da idosa. O aparelho funcionava a pilha e tinha alto alcance.

Caminharam para o quarto e ela olhou a rua a luz da lua. Ele suspirou e deitou. Eles ficaram naquele silencio. Todo esse tempo juntos parecia distante. Os dois mal conversavam. Bella iria ter sua formatura em breve, não tinha feito o convite para ele. O serviço social tinha tomado seu coração. Uma pena que o tempo não tinha aproximado os dois.

\- A festa de formatura está chegando.

\- Sério? Quando?

\- Quarta. Vai ter uma festa também. – ela segurou a barra da blusa. Nervosa.

\- Eu posso pedir uma folga.

\- Oh, verdade? Eu vou ficar tão feliz se você for! – Ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Edward quase permitiu aquele beijo, mas ele sabia que ceder a ela seria adiar mais uma vez aquele assunto.

\- Sabe que precisamos conversar.

\- Não precisamos. – Ela pulou no lugar e já iria se trancar no banheiro, como sempre fazia quando brigavam ou começavam a falar naquele assunto.

\- Não. Eu não vou mais continuar com esse jogo de gato e rato. Porra Bella, o que foi? Se apaixonou por outro alguém?

\- O que? Não. Eu nunca... eu amo você Edward.

\- Ah é, interessante você dizer isso pela primeira vez nesse ano. – Ele diz raivoso e ela arfa.

\- Não é verdade.

\- É, e você sabe. Bella, me diz logo o que você tanto esconde. Se for outra pessoa, se quer o divórcio... Só, por favor, fale logo o que está acontecendo. Eu tô tão cansado de ficar no escuro.

\- Edward... – ela sentiu as lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto. – Eu tenho medo de ser como ela.

\- Ela? Ela quem? – Ele tocou o ombro dela. Bella abraçou ele.

\- Minha mãe. Não quero terminar como ela. Não posso me tornar uma nova Lucinda ou Renné.

\- É por isso que resolveu esperar? Esperar os anos e anos prolongando seu curso, sempre com um projeto novo? Sempre pedindo para que eu esperasse mais e mais para começar uma família.

\- Eu tento compensar os erros dela e talvez os meus próprios erros antes de termos filhos. Eu não sou uma mulher materialista, eu tento ser o mais minimalista possível e... e também...

\- O que?

\- Você não tem tempo para mim, como vai ter tempo para filhos. Ou espera que eu fique em casa te esperando com as cinco crianças?

\- Não, eu só me afundei no trabalho por você ter se afastado de mim. Ter escolhido não ser mãe sozinha. Eu sei que o corpo é seu, mas custava dizer só avisar que estamos esperando o momento certo?

\- Talvez esse tempo nunca chegue. – Ela sussurrou.

\- Para de se comparar com a sua mãe. Você já provou para si mesma que não é como ela. Bella, nós somos um casal, lembra? Era para resolvermos isso juntos.

\- Mas...

\- Você não me deu escolha. Foi isso que aconteceu.

Bella e Edward respiravam alto. Parecia que a conversa que deveriam ter tido a anos estava acontecendo naquele momento. Edward pensou no seu rival de cinco anos atrás, tinha dois filhos com a namorada, que se tornara sua esposa a quase quatro anos. Ele sentiu inveja dele. Emmett e Rosalie estavam grávidos, dois bebes estavam chegando. E mais uma vez o fantasma da maternidade tinha aparecido para Bella.

\- Você quer um filho?

\- Eu quero tudo com você. – Ela soluçou alto. Edward se deu por inteiro naquela relação. Bella devia reciprocidade.

Ela pulou na cintura dele. Eles finalmente se beijaram, roupas começaram a cair e eles pararam no banheiro. A agua fria despencou e eles se arrepiaram e gemeram com a sensação da agua gelada na pele. Edward sorriu quando percebeu que só faltava o sutiã dela. Suspirou o soltando. Os piercings estavam lá, agora, ao invés de bolinhas simples de prata, eram duas asinhas, uma em cada ponta. O de língua ela tinha tirado quando começou a estagiar. O cabelo estava em sua cor escura natural. Mais longo e Edward tinha o estranho hábito de lavar ele para Bella. Era um pequeno hobbie quando se viam. Um momento que tinha ficado tão raro quanto dizer que se amavam.

\- Eu também quero tudo com você. – Edward sorriu e eles se beijaram mais. A língua passeando pelos lábios e dentes, as mãos de Bella tocaram o peito, os braços, as costas e a nuca dele durante os suspiros apaixonados. Ele beijou a bochecha dela com adoração, desceu para o queixo e mordicou ali. Uma mão na nuca dela alcançando os cabelos ali, ele puxou um pouco para ter mais acesso ao pescoço. A língua dele deslizou por ali. Bella gemeu tão alto que mal acreditava que o som tinha saído dela.

Mais um beijo cheio de promessas e ele pulou para os mamilos dela. Uma mão trouxe a perna dela para se enroscar na cintura dele e depois ele teve mais acesso a intimidade dela. Bella estava pronta para ele, enfiou um dedo e depois outro. Ela deslizou a mão e o tomou na mão. Suspirou ao encontrar a pele quente e macia. Ele mordeu o seio esquerdo e ela quase escorregou. Depois de sustenta-la melhor, ele enfiou mais um dedo ali. A sensação dele tomando o corpo dela a tinha deixado com uma dor gostosa no ventre.

\- E quero tanto você. – Ele esfregou a ereção no centro dela. Bella o guiou para dentro e ele encostou na parede. A outra perna dela foi parar na cintura dele. Ele começou então as estocadas. Bella abriu a boca e ficou assim enquanto sentia Edward sendo mais bruto. Ela escorregou um pouco. Ele parou os movimentos e saiu dela.

\- Não acabou, não é? – Ela estava receosa dele a castigar agora. De um modo ruim.

\- Mal comecei. – Ele puxou ela para o quarto e a jogou na cama. Bella ficou com as pernas para fora e foi parada quando iria subir. – Eu vou te comer assim. – Ele apoiou uma perna na cama e guiou o pau para a entrada estreita dela. Os dois gemeram e Bella revirou os olhos de prazer. Edward tinha seu ritmo e as estocadas eram fortes, não pensou que estava machucando a mulher, ela gemia e rebolava para ela. Ele enrolou a mão no longo cabelo dela e ela ficou um pouco pendurada por ele.

Dessa vez eram gritos. Bella apertava os lençóis e já respirava com dificuldade. Edward saiu dela e a girou e levantou mais na cama. Ela estava um pouco zonza e só sentiu as pernas sendo afastadas e o membro inchado dele entrando de uma vez. Ela sabia que as marcas dos dedos dele apareceriam na manhã seguinte, mas não podia se importar menos. Uma mão dele foi para o pescoço dela.

Bella arranhou o peito dele com as unhas grandes e ele a girou de novo. Estava parecendo uma boneca. Não importava, só queria ser fodida por ele. Edward a colocou de quatro e bateu em cada lado da bunda dela. Ele logo estava dentro dela de novo. Bella deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e ficou mais empinada. Sentiu mais tapas e as carícias dele pelo corpo. Arfou ao sentir as borboletas na intimidade. Explodiu em orgasmos múltiplos. Ela mal conseguia pensar.

Ele gozou e Bella só deitou ao lado e de frente para ele. Depois de normalizar a respiração, os dois se aproximaram.

\- Será que já fizemos um bebê?

\- Se não fizemos, pelo menos praticamos. – Ele sorriu presunçoso. – Senti tanta saudade dessa sensação.

\- E eu não? Me matava ter que me desvencilhar de você.

\- É. Eu morria um pouco a cada briga.

\- Você me ama mesmo, não é?

\- Nunca duvide disso.

As luzes acenderam de repente.

Eles não estavam mais no escuro.

Em todos os sentidos.


	9. Depois de Mim

Talvez.

Vamos falar dessa palavra muitas vezes.

Talvez eu esteja certa que meu ganho recente de peso seja um grande fator nessa equação, ou qualquer merda matemática. Eu estou, talvez, grávida. Não fiz testes, não tive sonhos ou qualquer sensação. Eu só soube.

Edward e eu ainda estamos muito afastados, mas em relação ao nosso tempo mesmo. O sexo é quase diário e minhas amigas ficaram encantadas com o meu marido médico na formatura. Ele ficou de pé ao lado do meu pai e, depois eu descobri, na festa surpresa, que ele nos preparou uma terceira lua de mel.

A primeira foi depois de todos as pontas serem amarradas sobre o caso de minha mãe. Ele acabou por ser afastado até a poeira baixar e então nós usamos esse tempo para a lua de mel. Fomos para a casa do lago do meu pai, um lugar afastado que era o mais seguro lugar para estar escondido do mundo. Só meu pai e alguns empregados da própria casa vinham aqui. Ele a usava para não pular no pescoço da minha mãe.

Passamos duas semanas lá, não só consumando o casamento, como também assistindo os filmes e séries que estavam se acumulando. Nadamos no lago, dançamos na varanda, ficamos abraçados na cama e no sofá durante as chuvas que caíram eventualmente. Ele e eu cozinhamos, fizemos dez minutos de trilha, até que uma das chuvas eventuais caiu.

A segunda foi no terceiro ano de casamento. Edward e eu, não muito certa, começamos a fazer amor sem proteção. Mas eu comecei a tomar injeções trimestrais e ele só soube depois que eu fiquei febril demais e ele leu meus exames depois de me levar ao hospital. Ficamos frustrados e ele ficou magoado. Apesar de ser uma escolha minha não ter filhos naquela época, eu estava casada e ele merecia saber das minhas decisões.

Depois então desse tempo, estamos na semana seguinte a terceira lua de mel e eu estou me sentido esquisita. Precisava comprovar isso. Desci as escadas com cuidado e encontrei Billy e Jacob no jardim. Depois de conversar com eles, saio no meu carro para o hospital onde Edward trabalha. Não posso deixar ele fora disso, de novo. Se eu estiver grávida, vamos descobrir, definitivamente, juntos. E se não estiver… bem, eu vou poder chorar no colo dele e vamos tentar de novo.

No meio do caminho, na rodovia 13, já que resolvi entrar no caminho mais longo para comprar um novo hidratante na farmácia, encontro dois carros engatados sendo removidos dali. O trânsito até ficou lento. Vi sangue no chão e gelei. Odeio ver sangue, tanto sangue. Não reconheci os carros também. Continuei no meu caminho, encontro o hidratante e mais alguns outros produtos de cuidados para a pele. Não consegui evitar ao ver aquela máscara de pepino nova.

Fui para o hospital e me identifiquei. O residente de Edward se ofereceu para buscá-lo. Ele teve uma breve reunião com a diretoria e não iria demorar. Eu olhei ao redor. Edward fez algumas mudanças ali. O quadro novo na mesa com uma foto nossa quando mais jovens e eu cliquei na tela do seu notebook, uma foto minha com um maiô vermelho e com flores cor-de-rosa. Eu seguro meu chapéu, que quase voou depois de toda aquela ventania. Sorri para a foto, eu lembro o motivo de eu sorrir tanto. Edward estava jogando elogios para mim e fez uma voz feminina e me chamava de amiga. Foi a imitação de voz fina mais ridícula que eu já ouvi.

Ele abriu a porta e, diferente de como eu imaginei, Edward não sorria. Meu sorriso morreu e começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo. A voz carregada de Edward acima da minha alegre e ansiosa.

\- Preciso te contar uma coisa - eu disse.

\- Você precisa ser forte. - Foi o que ele disse no mesmo segundo.

\- O que…

\- É a sua mãe, Bella. - Ele me segurou pelos braços. Até eu temia cair.

\- O que houve? Ela veio para cá?

\- Sua mãe sofreu um acidente ontem e só depois que vieram me confirmar que Bella Swan, a quem ela chamava, é a minha esposa. Ela… eu sinto muito. - Ele puxou uma respiração e eu senti a primeira lágrima.

\- Ela já…

\- Já chegou sem vida aqui - ele informou. Levei a mão a barriga e nem senti direito quando ele me levou para o sofá. - Respire, está ficando pálida muito rápido. - Ele desabotoou um botão ou dois da minha blusa.

\- Edward…eu… - minha voz ficou ainda mais embargada.

\- Calma. Respire fundo amor, eu sei que é difícil, mas por favor.

\- Eu acho que estou grávida.

Ele ficou em silêncio e depois ligou seu modo médico, com resquícios do modo marido e agora, possivelmente, pai. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou a ala da obstetrícia. Conversou com a médica e entramos. Confesso não ter visto a reação das pessoas ao notarem que o Dr. Cullen estava levando a esposa pelos corredores nos braços. Eu tinha medo de ver os olhares pesarosos, sabia que eles perceberam que eu ficara abalada pela perda recente.

\- Bem, visto que a sua dúvida não pode ser sanada quando você não tem condições de sanar as minhas, vamos fazer uma ultrassonografia. - Ela passou o gel na minha barriga. Deslizou o aparelho por ali e eu fiquei temerosa. E se eu não estiver grávida? - Achei. Aqui está.

Então eu chorei. Chorei pelo ciclo. Renné morreu hoje e no mesmo dia confirmei que estava mudando a minha história. Pensei no sangue no chão, imaginei minha mãe, numa maca como a minha, morta. Escutei Edward explicando o meu estado. A médica receitou um calmante e ela resolveu me internar por essa noite.

\- Sua pressão está baixa demais, você está nas primeiras semanas e o risco… o risco é grande demais. - Ele amarrou a minha camisola verde e eu suspirei sem saber o que esperar dessa noite.

\- Meu pai sabe?

\- Liguei para ele antes de falar contigo. - Assenti sentindo meu peito apertar. Não conseguiria mais falar nada sem começar a chorar. Edward se deitou e me puxou para o seu peito.

\- O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Ela estava perto da nossa casa.

\- Como sabe? - Ele afagou meu cabelo.

\- Entrei na rodovia 13 para ir à farmácia. - Ele parou de mexer no cabelo antes de voltar e passar um dos braços a minha volta com um pouco mais de força.

\- Ela estava sem cinto de segurança. Atingiu um carro com um casal e um bebê dentro.

\- Oh - abracei a barriga. - Ele… eles estão bem?

\- Sim, um casal jovem e que tem muito da vida pela frente. Porém… a mulher ainda não acordou, seu cérebro ainda está se recuperando.

\- Foi rápido? - Ele sabe que me refiro à minha mãe.

\- Na hora. Apesar da morte cerebral ter acontecido quando ela estava chegando aqui.

\- Pelo menos ela não sofreu. Eu acho… - suspirei antes de fechar os olhos e dormi. Sem sonhos.

Talvez ela tenha vindo se desculpar.

Talvez.

Dois dias depois eu vesti um jeans e uma camisa preta, coloquei o boné e saí ao lado de Edward. Nós desviamos dos repórteres, afinal, ainda éramos parente do senador e de uma ex-cantora que fez sucesso em sua época. Eu agora sou uma assistente social e as pessoas não entendem os meus motivos. Isso importa? E depois da morte da minha mãe, as pessoas passaram a procurar meu nome na internet. Eu não me importava. Eu não queria fama. Queria Renné. A mãe que eu sei que ela era, a mulher que se levou pelo poder. Seus defeitos não desapareciam quando eu pensava nela, mas ainda assim, sentia sua falta.

\- Ela era um demônio. - Edward sussurrou.

\- Eu sei.

\- Não queria isso para ela.

\- Eu também não.

\- Você sabe que ela te amava, não sabe?

\- Eu sei. - Sussurrei com um nó formado na garganta. - E agora? - O encaro, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Seja tão boa quanto ela deveria ser, seja o que você queria que ela fosse. Mas não tente suprir os erros sendo quem você não é. Tudo o que você é, também foi graças a ela.

\- Eu aprendi.

\- Sim, meu amor. E agora você e esse bebê merecem o mundo e uma nova chance.

\- Você também.

\- Sim, nós três. - Ele beijou minha cabeça ainda coberta pelo boné. - E Bella?

\- Hum?

\- Eu te amo, pode chorar, pode sofrer, pode gritar e descontar o que quiser em mim, mas estarei aqui por você. Eu me sinto um pouco culpado.

\- Nada disso aconteceu por estarmos juntos.

\- Não?

\- Não mesmo. Amor é assim mesmo, destrói e constrói, é batalha, nunca uma guerra. Eu e você nascemos para ser um e agora três. - Ele toca a minha barriga. Ele estaciona o carro em frente à minha antiga casa. - Tudo começou aqui.

Ele sai do carro e entramos na casa. Fico abraçada ao meu pai e a Rose por um tempo, a tarde chega e vamos para o cemitério. Lá, depois de um discurso bonito do meu pai, luto contra a tontura que me bate. Edward nota e me puxa para o seu peito.

\- Respire fundo. - Solto a flor branca sobre o caixão e talvez eu tenha deixado o corpo mergulhar na escuridão.

Talvez.

Lá, vejo Renné ao meu lado, ela me dá um beijo frio, diz que me ama e tudo vai ficar bem agora.


	10. E você vê tudo bem

Bella viu a menina se levantar e ir até o pai. Ele estava calçando os tênis para sua corrida matinal e estava quase pronto. Até Gwen se apoiar nas costas do pai e alcançar o pente da sua boneca. Ela começou a penteá-lo. O homem foi incapaz de sair dali até que ela se desse por satisfeita. Quinze minutos depois ela se entediou. Edward beijou a menina e deu um beijo rápido na, agora mais desperta, esposa e saiu.

Bella pegou sua menina e levou para o banheiro. Elas tomaram banho na banheira e só saíram quando Gwen começou a resmungar de fome. As duas se vestiram rápido e foram para a cozinha. A bebê sentou-se na cadeirinha no centro da mesa de canto e ficou brincando com seus talheres, copo e pratinho de plástico. Ela sobrava na cadeira maior de bebê e, a cadeirinha na mesa era segura. Bella tinha se assegurado disso.

\- Abre o bocão. - Gwen abriu a boca e quando mastigou os ovos fez um biquinho. - Você é tão fofa, quero te morder!

A campainha tocou e Bella colocou a bebê ainda na cadeira no chão. Dali ela não passava. Foi até a porta e viu pelo olho mágico que era seu pai e sua madrasta, Candace, uma ex-secretária que teve um caso com o pai dela por algum tempo até que a culpa e o medo os consumiram e eles se afastaram. Depois da separação e morte da mãe dela, Bella descobriu onde o pai estava nos últimos meses. Com o antigo amor.

\- Olá! - ela os saudou. - Candace, seu cabelo está crescendo muito rápido.

\- Sim, até tinha esquecido que eram cacheados sabe? - Candace respondeu enrolando o cabelo. Ficava ansiosa quando via a filha de Charlie. Estava em remissão de um câncer de mama e estava mais bonita a cada fase de recuperação.

\- Eles estão lindos. Venham, Gigi está no meio do seu café da manhã. - Charlie avançou na frente da filha e encontrou a pequena pentelha brincando com linha solta do vestido.

\- Bobô - a menina gritou. Charlie tirou a menina da cadeira e a alimentou. Era caído de amores pela neta. Tinha se mudado da enorme casa com quem viveu com Renné e se mudado para outro condomínio, um que Edward e Bella tinham acharam para melhorar e otimizar o tempo.

A clínica dele estava crescendo, muitos dos antigos pacientes dele estavam ali. O residente fiel dele estava trabalhando ali também. Esme tinha dedo nisso, investiu no projeto do filho e agora Edward estava mais presente para ver Gwen crescendo.

Gigi, uma menina de um ano e três meses, que parecia ter menos graças a seu corpinho pequeno. A menina era magrinha e Bella temia estar fazendo aquela coisa de mãe do jeito mais idiota possível. Edward, apesar de temer algo anormal na filha, ficou mais aliviado depois do pediatra os relaxar dizendo que não tinha nada demais. Gwen teria o biótipo de uma pessoa que comeria o que quisesse e não engordaria.

\- Gigi, você é muito sortuda. - Bella sussurrou para menina naquele dia depois de prende-la no bebê conforto.

Edward voltou meia hora depois e se juntou a família depois de um banho. Pegou a filha no colo, sentou-se ao lado da esposa e encarou o sogro. Charlie estava receoso de revelar o que queria fazer quando Gigi estivesse caminhando.

\- Pedi Candace em casamento.

Bella arfou e depois suspirou e sorriu.

\- Meus parabéns pai! Parabéns Candy. - Bella os abraçou e olhou para a mão nua dela. - Onde…

\- Eu deixei na bolsa, estávamos receosos da sua reação querida. - Ela respondeu, enfiou as mãos na bolsa e voltou com o dedo tomado pelo anel de brilhantes. - Seu pai tem bom gosto.

\- Tem sim. - Edward assobiou. Eles continuaram fazendo planos, até Gwen gritar ao ver que o avô estava a colocando de volta na cadeirinha. O pai, que tinha a entregado ao avô para ir ao banheiro, pegou a menina dali.

\- Ela nunca vai se acostumar a ficar ali assim. - Bella reclamou depois de acenar para o pai e Candace.

\- Mas ela fica quando vai comer.

\- Que ela é uma gulosa eu sei, mas e quando eu precisar fazer outras coisas além de cozinhar? A babá vai sofrer na mão dela.

Edward fez uma falsa cara de espanto, a bebê o imitou. A boca em formato de O e leva a mão a ela. Os dois sorriem e Bella prende o riso e faz cara feia. A menina começa a balbuciar cocô e Edward a leva para o pequeno vaso sanitário que comparam para que ela se adaptasse a passar o resto do dia sem fraldas. Só usava elas a noite e esperneava quando tentavam colocá-la no berço.

Bella estava na frente do seu bolo de aniversário. Gwen pediu colo e ela recebeu os parabéns do pessoal cercada pelos braços do marido. Seu pai e sua, agora oficialmente, madrasta, estavam a sua frente. Viu Rose, Emmett e a sua ninhada bonita. Bella sorriu ao ver o advogado de Edward, Jasper, junto a sua esposa, a elétrica Alice. Depois viu alguns colegas da assistência social e os médicos que trabalhavam na clínica. E por último, mas não menos importante, estava Billy, o pequeno Jake, sua mãe grávida novamente e sua avó. Todos têm uma boa relação com ela e por isso estava feliz com a festa.

Bella recebeu um beijo em cada bochecha. Gigi de um lado e Edward do outro. Depois assoprou as velas e fez um pedido, que aquilo durasse por mais tempo, aqueles momentos felizes. Piscou e pensou ter visto a mãe no meio dos convidados. Sorrindo como nunca sorriu para ela. Sorrindo como se estivesse orgulhosa. Ela estudou, se esforçou, se tornou o que lutou pra ser. Seu casamento não a empatou de seguir seu caminho.

Todos a felicitaram, o almoço foi servido e todos se divertiram com as conversas e as estripulias das crianças. Gwen continuou arriscando suas caminhadas mais longas pelo jardim, com a ajuda dos primos. Mais tarde a casa esvaziou e, enquanto os homens lavavam as louças, as mulheres organizavam a casa.

Edward deu carona para a mãe e para alguns colegas da clínica que não tinham carro por morarem a poucas quadras do trabalho. Bella abriu alguns presentes na frente dos convidados, mas o pai pedira para ela abrir o dele só depois, de preferência sozinha. Ela pegou o embrulho quadrado. No centro dele tinha um pendrive com uma bonequinha loira e de vestido rosa. Era uma mini-Madonna do clipe de Material Girl.

Levou ao notebook e começou a assistir. Gwen estava no berço e Bella se sentou de costas para ele. A menina começou a pentear os cabelos da mãe por entre as grades. Era um arquivo de vídeo e uma pasta com fotos. Ficou mais curiosa com o vídeo e o colocou para tocar. Ela sorriu ao ver uma pequena garota de cabelos longos e castanhos dançando sem jeito pelo estúdio de balé. Ela não estava se importando com os risos que ecoavam pela sala. Ela parou e encarou a câmera. Abriu um sorriso.

\- Esse é o melhor aniversário de todos! - Ela gritou e rodopiou. Tropeçou, caiu, levantou e voltou para perto da câmera soltando gargalhadas. -Você viu, mamãe? Eu levantei rápido quase ninguém viu.

Cortou para uma gravadora. Ali, a menina olhava para a mulher dentro da sala acústica cantando. A mulher piscou e parou de cantar quando a garotinha caiu. A filha era atrapalhada demais. As duas saíram dali sorrindo.

\- Eu faço tudo errado. - A Bella de 8 anos resmungou. Sua cara fechada no banco de trás. Renné, que tinha colocado a câmera num lugar estratégico do carro, sorriu com o comentário da filha.

\- Tudo bem, eu não quero voltar a cantar se não puder estar com você.

\- Mas é o seu sonho.

\- Meu sonho é você Bella.

\- Não. Eu não quero assim.

\- E como quer?

\- Quero que seja feliz.

O vídeo foi cortado mais uma vez.

Bella corria pelo grande jardim, olhou para trás duas vezes, na segunda, caiu e rolou pelo chão. Em seguida apareceu o jovem Edward Cullen. Ele avaliou o ferimento dela. Ela não chorou e ele ajudou ela a levantar, mas o pé dela estava inchando e ela quase caiu quando o garoto a pegou no colo e levou para a casa. Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça nos ombros dele.

Mais um corte e Bella notou que era uma sala com uma janela com vista para as montanhas. Uma mulher magra apareceu e se sentou no banco a frente da câmera. Com o coração acelerado, Bella viu a mãe de novo. A mulher no vídeo sorriu e puxou o violão. Reconhecendo a música, a mulher mal percebeu o nó que Gigi tinha dado em seus cabelos.

Bella chorou ao notar que a mãe, depois de tudo, estava tentando ser melhor. Riu quando ela desafinou um pouco e continuou a canção como se não tivesse errado. Era a música de ninar dela. Ela só notou as lágrimas quando sentiu o gosto salgado delas. Limpou o rosto ainda vendo a mãe terminar de cantar.

O último corte foi para Renné no quarto de bebê, segurando um pacote branco e cantando uma outra cantiga de ninar. Fechou os olhos e tentou se infiltrar no momento. Sua mãe fez tantas maldades, mas ela ainda sabia que ela tinha recuperação. Se deu conta de que ela estava naquela rodovia a quase dois anos pois era caminho para a casa dela.

Ainda emocionada, Bella abriu a pasta de fotos. Renné e ela estavam em todas. Algumas apareciam Charlie, provavelmente era ele quem estava por trás das câmeras na maioria. Uma Bella de cabelos curtos, imitando a mãe nas caretas a deixou com o coração mais quente. Desligou o computador e foi tomar banho, levou Gigi.

Bella e Gwen se deitaram no tapete na sala e assistiram aos desenhos da grade do canal infantil. A menininha deitou sobre a barriga da mãe e dormiu. A mãe dormiu logo depois. A menina foi tirada dali primeiro, foi depositada em sua cama e embrulhada. A mulher sentiu o corpo sendo retirado do chão.

Edward carregou Bella até a cama do casal e ela não o largou quando ela deitou na cama. Na verdade, ela enroscou as pernas na cintura dele e buscou a boca do marido. Eles se beijaram devagar e ela se esfregou devagar nele, queria sentir ele daquele jeito desde o começo da semana, quando ele cortou o cabelo e voltou com a barba aparada. Ele estava tão social e ela tinha uma tara por ele com aquele corte de cabelo.

\- Você chorou? - Ele perguntou olhando para os olhos inchados dela.

\- Renné. Recebi um vídeo póstumo. E um recado num bloco de notas do arquivo. - Edward se deitou ao lado dela para escutar melhor. - Ela deve ter feito o rascunho e deixado lá. Ou fez de propósito? Eu não sei. Só sei que ela disse ter encontrado uma força maior, que a livrou e a livrava dos pecados. Mas ainda não a tinha livrado de hábitos ruins.

\- Hábitos?

\- Comprar o que não precisava, falar mal de alguém sem querer…querendo. Andar em alta velocidade quando não tinham muitos carros na estrada e esquecer de propósito o cinto de segurança.

\- Ela fazia isso?

\- Bem, ela era tão desastrada e esquecida quanto eu. Mas ela sabia disfarçar melhor.

\- Parece que sim.

\- Já pensou que se não fosse aquela noite na prisão, você não conheceria o nosso amigo Bill, ele ainda estaria na má sorte, não conheceríamos nosso afilhado e, bem, talvez ele nem existiria.

\- Já pensou que era o dia de sorte dele e só?

\- Não implique com a minha mãe.

\- Eu só tenho um pouco de mágoa. - Bella quase fechou os olhos e o encarou. - Ok, mágoa demais, mas no mesmo dia da prisão, você foi parar na mesa de cirurgia, adiamos nossa noite de núpcias e… você ficou tão abalada quando se separou dela antes.

\- Ela é minha mãe.

\- Mas ela era tóxica. Te machucava com aquelas atitudes e por consequência também me machucava. Dói lembrar que você sofreu por tanto tempo.

\- Eu acredito que ela estava mudando, se transformando, abrindo a mente dela.

\- Então, eu posso acreditar nisso também. - Ele deu um selinho nela.

\- Podemos lembrar de coisas engraçadas? Eu não quero chorar. - Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele.

\- Hum…deixe-me ver… oh, mas é claro. Um ano, três meses e doze dias atrás….

\- Lá vem…

\- Eu inaugurei a minha clínica particular que é mais pública agora graças aos trabalhos filantrópicos da sua sogra, minha mãe. Mas eu levei uma esposa super grávida para isso, ela estava linda em seu vestido dourado e branco, a barriga redonda e linda, a barriga de grávida mais linda de todas, e bem…. Onde eu estava? - Ele murmurou perdendo o foco. A mão de Bella deslizava por suas costas.

\- Você levou a barriguda bonitona na inauguração… - ela agarrou a nuca dele e tentava forçar a cabeça dele para perto da sua.

\- Claro, mas como disse, a mulher mais linda de todas. Levei ela e ela se tornou a minha primeira paciente na clínica. - Ele deu um beijo demorado, já que era o que ela queria. E ele fazia tudo por ela.

\- Fui o seu primeiro parto. - Eles ficaram nesse meio abraço.

\- Sim, anos e anos trabalhando no hospital, sabendo na teoria como ajudar um bebê chegar ao mundo e tive que aprender com você como fazer na prática.

\- Você fez, você quem tira. - Murmurou ela com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço dele.

\- Falando em colocar e tirar.… - Edward virou e ficou entre as pernas dela.

\- Eu pedi algo engraçado, não uma… Ai, sim! Bem aí, continua.

\- O que estava dizendo?

\- Temos que parar de falar, tirar as roupas e fazer umas coisinhas.

\- Que coisinha? - Ele esfregou mais duro nela.

\- Tá legal, uma coisona. É para o meu tcc.

\- Aquele que você defendeu há quase três anos?

\- Cala a boca. - Eles sorriram e logo voltaram a se beijar. Edward deslizou a mão pelo cabelo dela e parou quando os dedos engataram num nó.

\- Gigi! - Os dois gemeram.

Bem, à noite, o dia e a vida dos dois não param aqui nesse capítulo, mas a partir de agora, os dois vão ficar sem compartilhar a bolha deles com o mundo. É hora de seguir no anonimato, longe do mundo material. Longe dos olhares curiosos.

Deixe-os transar em paz!

Bem, isso se não for a Gigi falando no quarto dela e eles escutando tudo pela babá eletrônica.

\- Papa! Mamam!


End file.
